Haley's true family
by big glee famanic
Summary: At this point nothing should be able to shock me. Though getting a letter from my godfather telling me that I wasn't the daughter of James and Lilly came close. My name is Haley Marie Winchester, though most knew me as Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: Not a Potter

_'A woman smiled at her baby as two boys ran into the room. The younger one of the two smiled at the baby while the older smiled fondly at his brother._

_'Night Bambie.' The younger boy said as he gave the small baby a kiss on the head._

_'Night Haley, night Alana." The older boy said to the baby and woman._

_'Good night dears.' She said. The baby giggled and closed her eyes. The two boys then left the room to say goodnight to their dad. Once they saw that he had left already, they then went to their bedroom to go to sleep._

_'Night Dean.' The younger boy said._

_'Night Sammy.' Dean mumbled.'_

(12 years latter)

Kids were running to the train while three kids walked allot slower.

"Are you sure you don't want to just come to my house?" A ginger boy asked. The teen standing in the middle looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to get into more trouble with my aunt and uncle." She said.

"Suit your self. Anyways what did Sirius say in the letter?" He asked. The other girl with bushy hair glared at the boy and he looked down.

"Just curious. I mean Harry tells us everything and now he isn't." The boy mumbled. The girl in the middle just glared at him.

"'Harry' is right here, and 'HE' doesn't want to tell you what 'His' godfather said." She said. Yes, you got that right her friends think she is a boy. This is one of the reasons why she is not showing them the letter; the other reason is that she just wanted to keep this to her most trusted friends. Its not that she doesn't trust them it was just that she had a feeling that they would want her to tell Dumbledore and well, that just never turned out well.

"I mean after what we just did to protect Sirius we deserve to see it as well." Ron said. Harry looked at Ron in shock with this statement.

"What 'We' did to save Sirius? No, Hermione and I saved him while you were in the hospital wing. Plus maybe I have reasons for not letting you see it." Harry said. Ron and Hermione did not say anything in till they boarded the train. Once they got on Hermione and Ron slid into a compartment but Harry didn't follow them, she just continued walking down the isle in till she reached the compartment that she was looking for.

"Hello Harry." A familiar voice said. She smiled and looked back to her trunk and Hedwings' cage.

"You can sit here." A second voice said. She smiled and pulled her stuff in with her.

"Thank you. I just needed to get away from your git of a brother and his little girlfriend." She told them. They then gave her identical smiles and helped her move her trunk.

"Its no problem. We know how Ron can get. So what was he bothering you with now?" They asked.

"The usual, I swear Dumbldork hired him to talk to me. Oh, if you want to read this go ahead. I just didn't want them to." She told them as she handed them the letter Sirius had given her.

**Dear Haley,**

**Before I tell you anything to important, I want you to know that; yes, I know you are a girl and that James and Lilly loved you. Now that I told you that you should know that, you are not their daughter but their niece. You are the daughter of James sister Alana. Not to many people knew her because she didn't have enough magic in her core to go to Hogwarts, though James did teach her some of the first and second year stuff when she had enough power. Alana married a man named John Winchester when she was eighteen; a year after James and Lilly got married. She had you not to long after. You had two older half brothers named Dean and Sam, man they loved you to death. They were heartbroken when they woke up one morning and found your mother dead and you gone. John looked everywhere in America but could not find you. Remus and I had looked to but I got taken to Azkaban because James and Lilly had died the same night...**

The twins and Haley continued reading and she could tell they wanted to kill Dumbledore as the note went on. She could not believe that he had done so much to make it how he planned. After they finished the letter, the twins had to take a few minutes to calm down enough to proses what they had read.

"We need to get you to America." Fred said. George and Haley looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"How, I mean Dumbledore said that there was a blood ward on my house that needs to be renewed." She told them.

"Haley, you aren't related to them remember." Fred reminded her. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was not related to the pig, whale, and horse.

"Oh yeah, well that made my day. So were would I go?" I asked them. George looked like he was plotting for a little bit before he snapped.

"Bill works for Gringots." He finally said.

"So?" I asked.

" So, the goblins don't like Dumbledore remember. They also like Haley allot so they would help. Plus Bill wants to meet you." George said. Fred nodded as if he was remembering something.

"Might as well write him now." Fred said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Ok, so your awesome brother will help. So do I go to the Dursleys' or no?" Haley asked.

"Might as well, I mean we both don't want you to but Dumbledore would know something was up if you don't go back." Fred said. Haley nodded sadly and Fred pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. It will just be a couple of weeks and then you will be on your way to America." Fred reassured. George nodded and joined in the hug.

"Thanks guys. So I just need an escape plan." Haley told them. Fred and George smirked and started to plan her escape. By the time the train stopped, Hedwig returned with a reply from Bill. He told them that he was going to talk to the Goblins and that Haley most likely would have to stay with the Dursleys' for three weeks at the most.

"Guys, can you take these and give them to Bill? Also, take Hedwig for a little bit. I don't want the Dursleys' to get their hands on them." Haley said as she gave them the picture of James and Lilly, her fire bolt that had been shrunken, her invisibility cloak, and her wand. Fred nodded and George shrugged.

"Shouldn't be a problem." George said. Haley then hugged them and grabbed her trunk that felt a bit lighter. Once she got off the train, she walked to the muggle section of the train section to see her uncle and aunt. She held onto the letter that Sirius had given her so she could memorize the names of her siblings.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." She mumbled.

* * *

**_Note: Okay, my older sister helped me write this. I also wanted to do a 'Harry is a Winchester ' fic. I changed the year Harry was born so Sam would be older than her. Sam is nine years older than Haley and Dean is thirteen years older than Haley. I will also update Escape sometime soon. I got season one on DVD so i shouldn't have a problem updating that for a while._**


	2. Chapter 2: The escape and final days

**Ok, I couldn't go anywhere with the original second chapter, so I re wrote it. Anyways, I will post chapter three tomorrow so be on the look out for it. Also I am 100% up to writing a prequel if you want me to; this could be from her time at the Dursleys or her time before the events of that fateful night. I will most likely do both but it is all up to if anyone would want to read about that. **

**"-" Talking**

**'-' Thinking**

**_'-' Talking on the phone. _**

The last two weeks at the Dursleys' were hell, well close enough anyways. Haley was nowhere close to being forgiven for what had happened the last summer. The Dursleys' had put her back in the cupboard the first chance they got, so the second Haley walked through the door. This was not the worse of it though; Haleys things ether got thrown out or burned. This included her school trunk, books that she did not hide (Lockhearts) and the old robes that didn't fit her, not that they knew this. Haley pretended to be upset about this but she truly wasn't, again not the worse of it. The worse would be the fact they were taking her food away. They blamed her for the nurse at Dudleys' school sending a letter about her concerns with Dudleys' weight and size. Haley would have laughed about it if that didn't mean her meals were going to be reduced. This is why Haley was currently stealing a few scraps before her escape. Yeah she knew it was a week early but she didn't care, one week can be the difference between life and death.

'Ok, now I just need a few things to make sure I am ok for the week.' Haley thought to herself as she looked around. She had nicked Dudelys gym bag when she was forced to clean his room the other day, as well as the few pictures that Petunia had of her m- aunt. Haley then grabbed as much food as she could with out making it noticeable that things were missing. When she was done in the kitchen, she grabbed her first and third-year books, the small amount of clothing she had that looked decent, and some money that she had taken out of Vernons wallet the other day. She hoped that he didn't notice too soon, ok she hoped he found out soon even though she wouldn't be there to see his face. She then grabbed a pair of sneakers and left. She walked a few miles down the block before she realized that she had no way of summoning the night bus. She cursed under her breath and looked around.

"Ugg, I have no way of getting there do I?" She asked out loud. She sat in silence for a few minutes before a familiar sound of fluttering happened. She looked behind her and smiled.

"All you had to do is ask kiddo." The person said.

"I forgot, well considering I haven't heard from you sense I was eleven." She replied.

"Well, I was busy in another country, you on the other hand could have called." The person reminded her.

"I would have thought a blown up woman would have been enough." Haley said. The person grinned and nodded.

"So, you need a lift to the leaky cauldron?" The person asked.

"That would be nice. Thanks." She told said person.

"Anytime kiddo." The person said, she was then zapped to the leaky cauldron. Haley smirked as she walked into the old pub, knowing that if some people knew they would be there in a second.

"Excuse me, I need a room for a week." She told the man at the desk.

"Name." He said. She smiled as she remembered her real last name.

"Haley Winchester." She said. The man looked at her and sighed.

"That will be two gallons." He told her. She looked in her bag and pulled out three.

"Can I have a cup of hot coco while you're at it?" She asked as she handed him the coins. He just walked back with the money. When he came back, he handed her a glass and a key.

"Enjoy your stay." He told her. She nodded and walked to her room silently. She looked around and silently wished that she had her wand, even though she couldn't use it. Once she got to her room, she plopped down on the bed and fell asleep. For the first time in two years, she didn't worry if she was going to be alive the next morning.

(The next morning)

Haley had slept a full ten hours that night and woke up around nine the next morning. When she finally got out of bed, she pulled on a pair of Dudleys old jeans and one of her school shirts. She had to admit she was dressing a lot like a boy but she didn't care at the moment. She then walked into the pub and went to the back room that led to Diagon ally.

"What was the pattern again?" She mumbled. Someone then walked in, did the pattern, and looked at her.

"You need your wand kiddo." The person said, she grinned and winked.

"Thanks, well see you around." She said. The person ginned and then vanished. She walked into Diagon Ally with a determined look on her face. She knew that Gringots was the first thing on her list but she honestly never got a good look around the place. She noticed that there was more than school supplies there. They had a bunch of stores and even a small prank shop that she didn't notice at all in till she really got a good look at it.

'Ok, Gringots first.' She thought to herself as she passed it. She walked a short way to the bank, being sure to look around as she passed by shops. Once she got there, she saw that Bill was currently talking to Griphook and another Goblin.

"Ah, it looks like Ms. Winchester has returned." The second Goblin said. Haley smiled shyly at him.

"Please sir, call me Haley." She said politely. Griphook and Bill smiled kindly at her while the one she was speaking to had an unreadable look on his face.

"Then call me Ragnok." The Goblin said. Haley smiled at him and shook his hand. He then looked at Bill, who looked slightly nervous.

"I see what you mean Weasley, she is very odd. Though is more polite than any Wizard or Witch I have ever met." He said. Haley smiled kindly at him and the others followed.

"I heard of your, situation. I am willing to do anything to help Ms. Winchester." Ragnok said. Haley looked at Bill in shock and he just shrugged.

"Thank you sir. I-I just need a few things that is all." She told them. Griphook smiled at her and went to the back with Ragnok, leaving Bill and Haley alone to talk.

"Haley, these guys will do more than help you. Anything you need they will find a way to help. They like you allot more than Dumbledore, heck they like you more than me. You just need to ask, you understand?" He asked her. Haley nodded and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I understand. I just need to turn part of that money into American money and something to keep me hidden from Dumbldore." She admitted. Bill nodded and went back to talk to the Goblins. When they finished all three came back to talk.

"Well, it looks like everything is settled. We will be getting you a charm that will not only hide you from Dumbledore, it will hide you from Demons as well." They told her. She smiled at them and started to thank them but Bill cut her off.

"They are also giving you a credit card that will work anywhere and also they are booking you a flight to LA. They had me contact your brother Sam and ask him if he would be willing to take you in. He said he is and that he could pick you up next week. If you want, we can get you in contact with him so things wont be to bad when you meet." Bill informed her. The only thing Haley could do was hug Bill.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Yeah I want to talk to him." Haley said. Bill smiled as the goblins handed her a small bag with muggle money.

"Here buy anything you need, we will be done with the other things by next week." Griphook informed her. She smiled and quietly thanked him before leaving. She then walked around Diagon Ally, picked up a better duffle bag that had two compartments and a featherweight charm on it, it cost three gallons, and two stickles. She then went to the muggle world to get a few things; this included a laptop, cellphone, a few pairs of jeans, a pair of gym shorts, three tank tops, a few feminine products (Bras, boxer shorts, pads, and a hair clip), a nice dress, some boots, flats, three plaid shirts, four plain shirts, a hoodie, and some sneakers. After this she wrote to Bill to ask about her wand, the other things she gave to the twins, and how to contact Sam. (she used the post office) when she got a reply she quickly went to contact her brother.

(With Sam)

Sam was having a weird couple of weeks; first, this guy told him that his sister, who he hasn't seen for twelve years, is alive and wants to see him. He told the guy that he would take her in, so now he gets one more week to set everything up. He was considering calling Dean to see if he could help, but he didn't want to be brought back into the family business. Sam really didn't know what to do.

'Huh, I wonder who lightninggirl'92 is.' Sam thought to himself as he checked his email.

**Sam,**

**Hey, it's Haley. Um my social worker gave me your email so I could contact you. So I guess this is me contacting you. Anyways I hear you go to college. Which one do you go to, what are you studding to be? How are dad and Dean? Will I get to meet them? Please tell me. You can ask me anything and I will try my best to be honest with you.**

**Love, Haley.**

Sam smiled when he read through the email. He quickly responded and grabbed his phone. From what it sounded like, his little sister wanted her family together and he will try to get as close to it as possible. Even if it meant listing to Deans never ending banter on how he should never have left the family.

_'Hello?' Dean asked._

_'Dean, its Sam.' _

_'Sam, is everything allright?'_

_'Lets cut the small talk and get to the important bit. I am getting Haley and I need your help.'_

_'Wait, you found Haley? How? We looked everywhere for her.' Dean said._

_'We never checked London.' Sam pointed out. He heard Deans sigh on the other end and Sam could picture him slightly shaking his head._

_'Are you sure its her?' Dean asked._

_'I got sent pictures Dean. Its her, at least it looks like her. I will test her when I get her.' Sam told Dean. _

_'I'll help. I will be over in a few days ok.' Dean says._ Sam smiled before saying thank you and goodbye. After that, he checked his email and saw that she replied to his message.

**Haley,**

**Hey Haley. This is Sam; I am happy that your social worker got you in contact with me. The last time I saw you, you were still learning to walk and could only say "De, 'ammy, ma, papa, and yum" Also, to answer your many questions; Yes I go to college, I am currently going to Stanford university. From what I know Dad and Dean are ok. You will most likely get to meet Dean. I know you want to meet dad but some stuff happened a while ago. As for questions, well how did you find out about us? Who are you staying with? How is school? Do you have allot of friends? What do you look like? I will send a picture of Dean, dad, and I. I am the tall one.**

**Love,**

**Your big bro Sam.**

**Sam,**

**Nice to know I could say your name, well kinda. At least I get to meet my two big bros. I want to meet dad but I understand that something did happen and I wont press it. I found out about you from a letter that my godfather gave me. I am staying with aunt Lillys' sister, well was. School is cool, I will tell you more about it when we meet. I am currently friends a few people, though my best friends are some twins that are two years older than I am. Thanks for the picture. I sent two of me; one before I had to cut my hair and another that is more recent.**

**Love,**

**Haley.**

Sam smiled at the email before looking at the pictures. He could instantly tell something wasn't right with the first picture. She didn't look happy at all, in fact she looked scared. He saw the bags under her eyes and the slight bruising on her cheek. The other one was of her with two identical boys. All three of them have huge smiles on their faces, though Haley still had the tired look to her she seamed happy. Sam sent the second picture to Dean before the thought about the first picture.

'Oh Bambie, what have they done to you?'

* * *

**Ok, remake done. Now as I said, next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow. I had to do this, I couldn't think of how to write the next chapter with how I had it. Now can anyone guess who her friend is that helped her. Three hints; It is a he, he is from supernatural, and you meet him in season 2. Though I have a hint in the story as well, key word 'fluttering'. I will post whoever guesses it right on one of the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Sam and Dean

**Ok, Chapter three. This is a bit shorter than the last one but it still works. **

* * *

Haley spent her last three days hanging out with the twins. She knew that she wasn't going to see them for a bit, she also didn't want to have that much free time. Fred would tell her how Ron was moping around the house because 'Harry wasn't writing him' and how Hermione would come over every other day to see if ' Harry' was over. George would tell her weird jokes and some prank ideas.

"That is why I think it would be great if we make the prank shop." George said. Haley smiled and Fred lied back on the motel bed.

"Mum thinks its ridiculous. She told us that we have the potential to do ministry work or something." Fred said sadly. Haley glared at the thought of their mum saying that.

"Why would you do something that you don't enjoy? The others at Hogwarts love your pranks. If you get the right investor then you would become a hit. Also, why listen to a person who cant even tell her twins apart?" Haley asked. George grinned and Fred sat up to pull her into a hug.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Fred said. Haley laughed and George smirked.

"Flirting times over. We need to get her to Gringots to get her passport and other things." George said. Haley sighed and grabbed her duffle bag that she had bought the day after she got there. The twins walked her to the bank and met Bill there.

"Looks like they gave you a portkey as well, I guess this is goodbye. Oh before I forget; put the necklace on the second you get on that plane. If you don't Dumbledore will be able to track you down the second the plane takes off." Bill said as he handed her four things. The passport, the credit card, a long sliver chain that had a charm made out of some stone that had a lightning bolt in the middle and a whole bunch of symbols around the stone. She also had a notebook that she assumed was the portkey.

"Well, it looked like this is goodbye then." She said sadly. The twins quickly gave her one more hug before she got sent to the airport.

'huh, well it looks like my flight is going to take off in half an hour. Now where is the gate again?' Haley thought to herself as she looked at the passport. She then passed a few people before she found a person that works there.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the gate is to the flight that goes to LA?"  
She asked the guy shyly. The guy smiled at her before thinking.

"Oh, it is straight ahead. Um, flight 12 I think." He said. She looked at him before walking in the direction he said.

"Thank you." She called and he nodded. Once she got to the gate she put the necklace on and waited for her flight to be called. She sat on a seat that was close to the gates and was ready to walk in; she didn't have to wait long because two minutes latter they got called on and she waited for take off. She had to admit she was scared but in all honesty, she couldn't wait to meet her brothers in person.

(With Sam)

Sam and Dean desisted that Sam would be the one to pick her up from the airport. This is the reason why Sam is currently alone in a crowded airport now. Sam scanned the area looking for Haley even though the plane just landed. When he saw her get off the escalator he walked over to her.

"Haley?" He asked. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hi Sam." She shyly. He grinned and saw the duffle bag she was holding.

"Do you have another bag coming?" He asked her. She shook her head and looked at her feet for a second.

"No, this is it." She whispered. He nodded and grabbed her hand. She gave him a confused look but didn't pull her hand away.

"Come on, Dean wants me to get pie for him and you really don't want to see him if I don't get it." Sam said. Haley grinned and walked with him to the car. She wanted show how excited she was about the impala that was in the parking lot, but the last time she did that her uncle back handed her. Sam then unlocked said car and Haley smiled. She was about to get in the back seat but Sam stopped her.

"You can sit in the front this time." Sam told her. She only nodded before she got in the car. The drive to the apartment was long and silent. Sam tried to talk to her but all he got was whispered replies. This honestly worried him but he knew not to ask.

(With Dean)

Sam went to pick up Haley about an hour ago and Dean was starting to get a bit worried. Well he was in till he heard a key and saw the door open. Then a thin girl walked in who looked around eight, nine if he was pushing it. Sam came in right after her and he had a smile on his face.

"Haley, I need to talk to Dean so you look around and we will call you in when we are done." Sam told her. Haley nodded and walked into the other room to explore.

"Sam…" Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"Dean that chain is made of silver. The charm is soaked in salt and has a small anti possession symbols on in. She even showed me the note that her god father, uncle Sirius wrote to her. She is our Haley Dean. She came home." Sam told him. Dean looked back to where Haley was and nodded.

"Let me see the necklace and the note and I will believe you." Dean said.

"Haley, can you show Dean the necklace and note?" Sam asked. Haley nodded and grabbed the note. Dean then walked over to her and got on his knees to see it. He saw the small symbols and noticed that the lightning bolt had a small bit of left over salt in it. He grinned and looked at the paper in her hands.

"Haley, I just need to see it for a second okay?" He asked. Haley just gave him a worried look before she handed it to him. He scanned it and saw not only their names and their dads was on it but the whole story on what had happened that night, but just summarized in a few paragraphs. He recognized Sirius handwriting from the few notes he got from Sirius to excuse him from class. He then pulled Haley into a hug, fully believing that she was his baby sister. He frowned when he felt how skinny she was. She also flinched when he pulled her in. Sam noticed this as well, though he actually voiced his concerns.

"Haley, are you okay? You do know Dean would never hurt you right?" Sam asked her.

"I- I'm sorry." She said. Dean looked at her again and noticed the more formed bruise on her face.

"Haley, what happened in that house?" Dean asked.

* * *

**Ok chapter 3 up and running. Sorry if I made any of them ooc but they will be more like themselves next chapter. Also the reason Haley was reacting like she was is because 1: she just met them, not going to fully trust them in till way latter and 2: She was abused. Oh protective Dean is coming up next chapter. Anyways I will be busy finishing the next chapter of escape tomorrow so I will update this as soon as I can. **

**I do not own harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did I would have Dean and Sam locked in the same room in till they finally tell each other what the real reason for their actions were. I mean Sam will tell Dean about the stupid hallucination and the faux voice mail. (Sorry I am a bit upset about that at the moment) **


	4. Chapter 4: understanding and finding out

**I am sorry for not updating sooner. I normally am on top of updates unless i have something to do or i am suffering from major writers block. In this case most of it was writers black and i didn't have time to get on a ****computer to write it. I will also be updating my other fanfic today. I swear i am not getting your hopes up. I am almost done with it. **

Haley seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the question, she looked like Sam when he was getting bullied at the age fourteen.

"Nothing, i mean all kids get sent to bed without dinner and get spanked when they misbehave." Haley told them. Dean glanced at Sam before he looked back at Haley.

"Ok, so what did you do to deserve a spank?" Dean asked calmly. Haley gave her brother a confused look. No one has ever asked her that before.

'Just like Sammy.' Dean thought to himself.

"If i did better than their son i would be punished." She told him. Sam bit his lip so he would yell. Dean on the other hand kept the conversation going, he knew this was one of the only ways to get her to admit it.

"Ok, what else?" Dean asked in a bored tone. Haley made a face as she tried to think of something that wouldn't sound too unreasonable.

"If i didn't do my chores fast enough." She said. Dean just slightly grimaced but didn't comment.

"Anything else?" He asked her, hoping nothing got that bad, he didn't think he would keep his cool if it got bad,

"I would go a few days without food if i didn't cook their food right and if they thought i left anything undone then i wouldn't eat for a week. If i did anything they thought was 'abnormal' i would be locked in my room for weeks." She said, she honestly had to stop herself from admitting anything else. She was going to tell them eventually but not now. Dean wanted to scream in anger for this but he kept his cool.

"Haley, you didn't deserve it." He told her. Haley was shocked, she didn't know what to say. No one told her that.

"W-what?" She asked.

"You didn't deserve it." He told her again.

"I don't understand." She said. Sam got down on his knees and grabbed her shoulders so she wouldn't look away. Dean had done the same thing when Sam admitted that he was being bullied. Sam wanted to restate the speech so he could let Dean know that he remembered it.

"Haley, what they did to you was wrong. You didn't deserve to be hit for being smarter than their kid. Being punished for not completing something on time or not doing something right isn't right. I don't know if you are downplaying what happened or not but what they did to you isn't right." Sam told her. Haley didn't know how long she stayed silent but she did know that after being quiet for a while she finally let herself cry. Sam was startled when he saw his baby sister start crying but he didn't have much time to think about it because after she started crying she lunged herself into his arms and grabbed onto his shirt as if it was her lifeline. Sam just rapped his arms around her and let her cry for a while. After staying like that for a few minutes Haley calmed down enough to actually talk.

"Sorry about your shirt." She mumbled.

"It's no problem." Sam said. Dean then coughed and the other two looked at him.

"As much as i love girly moments like this i think we should, i don't know figure out what our next move is." Dean said. Haley gave her brothers a minor confused look before standing up.

"What do you..." She started to ask.

"We just need to figure out what we need to do. Dean was traveling around allot before i called him and asked for help." Sam told her. Haley nodded, remembering when Sam had told her that when they were emailing.

"Why were you traveling anyways?" Haley asked Dean. Dean didn't answer at first, not really knowing what to say. He looked at Sam as if to ask for help.

"He did that for work." Sam answered. Dean gave Sam a smile and mouthed 'thank you'. Sam just nodded and looked back to Haley.

"I think you should unpack. We need to see if you need anything else ok." Sam told her. She nodded and headed for the stairs. Sam followed her and they both headed upstairs. Once upstairs Sam showed her his room and told her where everything was.

"You sure i don't need to draw a map out?" Sam teased. Haley shook her head and walked into her room. Once in she gasped, her room was wonderful even if it wasn't decorated yet. It had a queen sized bed, a desk near the window, a book shelf, and a big dresser. There was also allot of pictures on the wall. There was the picture of her and the twins she sent Sam near her bed. There was also a whole bunch of pics of her mom and dad together, of Sirius and Remus with her aunt Lilly and uncle James, and of her with Sam and Dean. She loved it to death. She placed her bag on the bed and pulled out her books to put on the shelf as well as her picture of her aunt and uncle holding her. She put the picture on her desk as well as the laptop she bought. She placed her cellphone on the desk near the outlet so she could charge it when needed. After this she put her clothing in the dresser and took a look around the room, she smiled and walked back down stairs to see what her brothers wanted to do next.

"-what if something happens around here then? What if a shifter or a vengeful spirit comes? Then what?"

~With Sam~

After Sam let Haley to unpack he went back down stairs to talk to Dean.

"So how is this going to work?" He asked Dean. Dean shrugged and pulled out two beers.

"No idea. We should enroll her into high school." Dean said. Sam nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"What are you going to do? You still hunt, there is no way i am going to stop you from doing that Dean." Sam said. Dean was about to protest but he knew Sam was only going to argue.

"You know what, i am going to take a break from hunting. I will stick around in till Haley is settled in at least." Dean said.

"I don't know dean. I mean i want you to stay, i do. But what happens when dad wants you to come back?" Sam asked.

"Screw dad, he already made you leave once. He isn't going to take away both of my younger siblings." He told Sam. Sam nodded but one thing was still bothering him, what if something came around here and it got Haley?

"Ok you are on a break then, thats great but what if something happens around here then? What if a shifter or a vengeful spirit comes? Then what?" Sam asked. Dean was about to answer but Haley walked into the room with wide eyes.

"Haley, we didn't hear you come down. Whats up?" Sam asked.

"W-whats a shifter?" She asked. Sam eyes widen and looked to Dean for help.

"Um, Haley what do you know about the supernatural world?" He asked.

* * *

**Ok so done and done. Expect escape to be updated in a few hours. I hope this was worth the wait. **


	5. Chapter 5: This time its Dean

**I am back people! Okay so I just needed a bit of my sisters help to get started and I hadn't talked to her for almost four months so, yeah. Just spent the weekend with her and I got my inspiration back. At least for this chapter. So onward with my Fic.**

**I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter**

**'' flash back**

* * *

"I-I don't know much. I-I mean I know about witches, wizards, ghost, werewolf, and unicorns. Other than that..." She mumbled. Sam gave Dean a look before he started grinning. Dean smiled as well so she assumed she said the right thing for once.

"So i take it that you actually got magic then?" Sam asked. She gave him a confused look so Dean stepped in.

"We didn't think you would get them thats all. I mean your mom could hardly do any and dad couldn't so we didn't know what to expect." Dean explained. Haley was still in shock but more to the fact they were so cool with it.

"So, it looks like we are going to have to give you a crash course on the supernatural. You know a bit from what it sounds like but we will need to see how different the magical monsters are to the non magical." Sam said. He sounded extremely excited about this and Haley assumed she was in for a long time studying, though she had to admit this sounded more appealing than her potions essay.

"Alright, lets get started." Haley said. Sam grinned and handed her a book.

"We will start here." He said. Haley then spent the last three hours going over the basics of hunting and she honestly loved it. It was like DADA except there was more hand on hand practice. Also she enjoyed studying the different things.

"Okay, spirits?" Sam asked. She looked away from the book and smirked.

"Salt, and you need to salt and burn the remains." She said. Sam nodded and looked back to the book he had been reading.

"Wendago?" Sam asked.

"Kill it with fire, try to go after in the day, and don't go alone." She said.

"Last one, demons." He said. She thought about it for a few minutes before looking back to her book.

"Um, you can't kill it but you can exorcise it." She said.

"And." Sam said.

"They can't pass salt, you check it by saying the name of Christ in latin, and holy water burns them." She said. Sam nodded and Dean walked into the room and groaned when he saw both of them reading.

"Really guys, i leave you alone with her four an hour and you go and corrupt her." Dean said. Sam smiled and Haley nodded.

"It was terrible Dean, he forced me to study." She said dramatically. Dean gasped in mock horror and walked over to her.

"Well if sir geek boy thinks you need to study then thats what we are doing." Dean said. Sam smiled fondly at his brother before shaking his head.

"We just finished. I think this one should go to bed though, it's getting late and I have class tomorrow." Sam said. Dean nodded and then picked Haley up.

"Dean, let me down." She giggled. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean just grinned.

"Nope, you are being put to bed and this way you can't say no." Dean said. She only grinned as he carried her up the stairs and putting her on the bed. Dean then leaned over and kissed her temple before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Night guys." She whispered before climbing out of bed and putting her pjs on.

~With the brothers~

Sam smiled when Dean came back down the stairs. Dean then sat on the sofa next to Sam and groaned.

"That kid is way to light for a thirteen year old." Dean complained.

"She is almost fourteen." Sam pointed out.

"Even worse. We are taking her out tomorrow." Dean said.

"I have class." Sam said.

"Well then I am taking her out for food then." Dean said.

"What are you even going to talk to her about?" Sam asked.

"Well I am going to find out about her past, outside of the family she was placed with. Oh we also need to find out where they live so i can beat the shit out of them." Dean said.

"Already protective?" Sam asked.

"She is my bambie, i was always protective of her." Dean said.

"Well i am going to bed, see you in the morning i guess." Sam said. Dean nodded and watched Sam leave the room. Dean then grabbed Sams laptop and looked at the adoption paper that had been sent to Sam over email. Dean clicked on it and saw the names of the people looking after Haley and growled. He recognized that name.

"Well Tunia looks like we are meeting again." Dean mumbled darkly.

~13 years previous~

' Thirteen year old Dean watched Sam fidget as they walked up the walk way to the boring house with the number 4 on it. They had no clue as to why they were here but something told them they would find out soon enough. John knocked on the door three times and a giant man answered.

"We don't want any." He said.

"Um, we are just here to pick up my wife." John said.

"In the back." The man said. John and the boys walked into the back and saw their aunt Lily looking close to tears, uncle James comforting her, Alana looking mad and this weird horse faced woman looking smug.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Who are you three?" The horse faced woman asked.

"Alana!" Sam yelled happily as he ran to the raven haired woman.

"Hey kiddo, watch the belly." Alana said happily.

"I am that ones husband and these are my boys. Now answer the question." John said. Dean glared at the horse faced woman when he realized what was wrong. Aunt Lily came to ask for something and now she was upset.

"The freak..." Petunia started but that was enough for Dean.

"She isn't a freak." Dean said.

"Freak teach your boy some manors." The horse faced woman said.

"She isn't a freak." Dean said again. The woman glared at Dean and Sam shot her a bitch face.

"Yeah, if anyone is the freak its your horse faced self." Sam said. The woman then walked over and slapped Sam across the face. Dean had enough of that woman and stormed over to her and stomped on her foot. He then grabbed Sam and pulled him to the kitchen door, glaring back at the woman as he did.

"If you ever touch my siblings again i won't hesitate to kill you." Dean said '

~Normal time~

Dean closed the laptop and headed to the guest bedroom that he had stayed in the last few nights and sighed. He knew what that woman had done to Sam and he had part of the story from Haley, this alone was enough for him to be pissed but he knew he couldn't fly out to England to punch a woman. First of all he isn't getting on a plane and two punching a woman is illegal. So that plan was out, though that didn't mean he couldn't wish. Dean then went to bed, planning his revenge in his head.

The next morning Dean kept his promise and took Haley out to breakfast. They went to a local Dennys for food and Dean did what he was used to. Ordered and flirted with the waitress. He did stop however when he realized that Haley looked uncomfortable.

"Whats up kid?" Dean asked. Haley shrugged and Dean sighed, this was going to be hard.

"So tell me about yourself." Dean then said.

"Huh?" Haley asked. Dean grinned slightly but soon stopped when he heard the confusion in her voice.

"You know, what do you do at school? What are your likes and dislikes? Who are your friends?" Dean asked.

"Well, the school is sorted in four houses. Um its Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I am in Gryffindor though i was suppose to be in Slytherin." She said. Dean grinned, it may be about school but this was a start.

"So how do you get sorted into your houses?" Dean asked. Haley grinned and told Dean about the sorting hat and what categorized the houses and who got into what.

"So your saying that Sam practically has his own house?" Dean asked when she told him who got into Ravenclaw. She even told him about quittage and how she got on the team. Dean wasn't that happy when she told him about the time she nearly fell from 500 ft or when a teacher removed all the bones from her arm.

"You could have been extremely hurt!" Dean yelled. She nodded in agreement and then told him about the time they flew the car to hogwarts. Dean looked horrified at the thought, though she didn't know if it was because of the thought of someone doing that to the impala or just her getting into more trouble. She then told him about the twins and their pranks. She wanted to tell him about everything but she just answered a few of the questions.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Ehh, letting your big bro in." Dean said. She grinned and Dean smiled back.

"Oh, by the way this is your only chick flick moment." Dean said.

"Okay." She said, not reminding him of the one they had the night before.

* * *

**Well thats done... Sorry for the wait again, i just re wrote the entire chapter. So review and hope i will actually update this soon... **


	6. Chapter 6: Stories to tell

**Back again, sorry for the wait I was going to update a couple of weeks ago but Finals happened and then I was busy with another thing with my younger sister, she is an author on AO3 and she wanted me to go over something she was writing. Anyways I am back.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews though, they made me smile.**

**Okay so that's it for now, on with the Fic.**

* * *

With in the next few days Haley got to know her brothers a little better and they managed to get her to oppen up a bit more. Sam found out a bit about Hogwarts, mainly through Dean but Haley did tell him some of it, in return he told Haley about their dad and her mum. She was happy to hear the few stories about them when she was a baby. Sam told her how her first word was yum but 'Ammy was a close second because their dad wanted to know who gave her the icecream.

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief. Sam nodded and laughed.

"I am not joking, dad saw the icecream around your mouth and called Dean and I to the kitchen and asked wich one did it. The second he asked you said 'Ammy as loud as you could. Dean couldn't stop laughing." Sam said. Haley giggled quietly and Sam smiled at her.

"Sam." Haley whispered.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"H-how did you find out I was missing?" Haley asked.

"Well, it was the morning after the event." Sam started.

~twelve years previous~

Sam woke up and saw that Dean was still asleep. He shrugged it off at first Intill he saw it was nearly nine in the morning. They were late for school.

"Dean, wake up." Sam said. Dean grumbled slightly but he didn't wake up.

"Dean we are late. Alana didn't wake us up." Sam said. Dean moaned quietly and Sam walked out of the room and saw muddy footprints. He just assumed they were dads so he walked to Alana and dads room. He pushed the door oppen and saw that no one was in the room. He then walked into Haley's nursary to see if Alana was in there. When he oppened the door he saw Alana on the floor.

"Alana, wake up." Sam whispered. When she didn't respond he crouched down and felt for a pulse. When he didn't feel one he started to cry silently.

"Dean!" He yelled, unsure what to do. Dean then ran down the hall and saw Alana on the floor and Haley gone.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked, trying to find out why Sam was crying.

"S-she isn't waking up De. Why won't she wake up?" Sam asked, compleatly confused. Dean crouched down next to Sam and felt for a pulse. Dean then hugged his brother close to him and rocked him gently.

"It's going to be okay Sammy. I promise it's going to be okay." Dean said.

"De, w-where's Haley?" Sam asked. Dean for the first time in his short life did not have an answer for Sam.

"I don't know, but we will find her." Dean reassured.

~normal time~

"After that, we looked for you and your moms killer. When dad got home that night uncle Siri told him what had happened and he broke down. He wasn't the same after we lost you." Sam said. Haley nodded as she looked at her big brother. She saw the tears threatening to come out of Sams eyes and she gave him a sad look. She hadn't realized how this probably affected him. She then surprised him and pulled him into a hug. Sam instantly hugged her back and she burned her face into his chest.

"I missed you Sammy." She whispered. Sam smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I missed you too Bambie, I missed you too." Sam said. Haley then let go and smiled at her brother.

"Sorry." She said. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Sam said. Haley smiled as a responce and she scooted over slightly.

"Any other story you want to hear?" Sam asked. If Haley was honest she wanted to hear allot more stories but at the moment she couldn't pick. She just heard the one she wanted to know sense she read the letter from Sirius and now she had so many questions now, but those were for another time.

"Nah, do you want to here any stories?" She asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, um how about your favorite one from school." Sam said. Haley grinned and tried to think, what was her favorite? She then desited on the one from when she learned how to do her patronus charm. Sam listened in interest and commented on a few things, like when she told him about the dementors or her memory.

"Wow, you must have been miserable if your best memory was finding out you are a witch." Sam commented.

"It isn't my happiest memory anymore." Haley said.

"What is it now?" Sam asked.

"Finding out about you and Dean." She said. Sam smiled warmly at her and she grinned.

"Well, I think that is enough story time." Sam said. He then got up and she followed.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking..." Sam started.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"How would you like to join a martial arts class?" Sam asked. Haley grinned and nodded before she got suspicious.

"Yeah, but why?" She asked.

"Dean isn't going to stop hunting forever and I have classes, and it's not that I don't trust you being alone at home I just would feel better if you weren't. Also it would make me feel more at ease if I know you can handle yourself if you got attacked." Sam admitted. Haley smiled and nodded.

"I understand, you worry. So when do I start?" She asked.

* * *

**And done, so what you guys think? I hope this doesn't feel rushed. The reason for the class is because I wanted to give Haley something to do when Sam is in class and I want John to find out about her from Dean. So yeah... I will update this soon. Promise.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare and breakfast

**I am back, I know it's been awhile and honestly I have no excuse. I just needed to get my head back into this.**

* * *

'_Haley was standing in frount of the stove, though she couldn't see the top of it. She tried getting on her tip toes but she could still bearly see the burners. She then reached to the bacon to see if it was ready and the pan slipped out of her grasp and it fell to the floor. The bacon managed to stay in the pan but the grease hit and burned Haleys legs._

_"You clumsy freak! Look what you did!" A man yelled. She looked up and saw her uncle Vernon and she paled. _

_"I'm sorry uncle Vernon. I didn't mean to drop the pan. Look the bacons fine." She said, picking up the pan and showed him the bacon._

_"I don't care if the damn bacon is fine! The floor has grease on it!" He yelled. She gulped slightly and put the pan back on the burner but she couldn't move her hand away from the pan because her uncle grabbed it. He then put the pan on the burner furthest away from her and turned on the burner that was under her arm._

_"Uncle Vernon! Please don't." She pleaded._

_"This will show you. You seam to like burning yourself anyways, so why are you complaining?" He asked with an evil look on his face. Haley sobbed quietly before he turned up the heat and she felt the fire burn her skin even more._

_"please, stop." She whimpered. But he didn't stop he just turned it up further. She didn't managed to get another plea out because her aunt walked into the kitchen._

_"Vernon, she is going to pass out. Also we don't need the school on our hands because her burn got infected." Petunia said. Vernon turned the flame off, burning her arm even more in the process. He finally then let go and Petunia glared._

_"Clean your self up, be quick though because I'm not driving you." She said before she left the kitchen, leaving a wounded Haley on the kitchen floor.'_

Haley woke up covered in sweat and tears running down her face. This wasn't the first nightmare she woke up to and it was probably not going to be the last. Though this is the first time she woke up this late into the nightmare, though this one was an actual memory this time around. At least she thought this one was the only actual memory.

She then slowly got out of her bed and looked at the clock, it was four in the morning. Dean would probably be up soon, though if not she could always make them breakfast anyways. She tip toed down the stairs and saw that Dean was fast asleep in frount of the TV that was playing some old movie. She smiled slightly and sighed. She turned the tv off and walked into the small kitchen.

Once she got in there she looked around to find something she could make, she knew that it was early but Sam tended to get up around five to jog. She looked in the fridge and she saw eggs, bacon, and sausage. She flinched slightly as the memory played in her head again but she shook it off and began to pull the things out. She then saw that Sam had some red peppers, cheese, and ham and she grinned. She could make some omelets. She then got up and looked in the pantry and she saw pancake mix and she pulled it out as well. She then started to dice up the ham and peppers. Once she got them diced up to her liking she looked around the kitchen to find a cheese grater. She then grated the cheese and she started on the omelets. After she put the batted eggs on the stove she put the bacon in one pan and the sausage in an other. Before she knew it she was finishing her last omelet and Sam walked into the kitchen,

"Hey what's this?" He asked. She then jumped and hit the pan, and like last time the pan hit the floor and she managed to get burned. Also like last time the thing in the pan didn't fall out. She paled slightly as Sam walked closer to her and she flinched.

"Haley..." Sam started and Haley quickly picked up the pan.

"It's fine, look the omelet is okay it didn't fall out. I'm sorry I won't do it again." She said fastly.

"Haley?" Sam asked.

"Please don't hurt me, I promise I won't do it again just please don't hurt me." Haley said. Sam didn't say anything this time he just grabbed the pan from her hands and she flinched away.

"Please, no burn." She whispered. Sams eyes then widened in realization and he quickly put the pan back on the stove and stepped away from her and he got on his knees so he was in direct eye level.

"Hey, look I'm not going to do anything to you." Sam said softly. Haley looked at him and saw the look of concern in his eyes.

"I-" She started to say but Sam shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I should have made sure you knew I was coming in." Sam said. She gave him a sad smile and Sam looked at her legs and saw the burn that the pan left.

"Hey, let's get those burns treated and you can finish what you were doing." Sam said. She smiled sadly again and Sam led her to the closest bathroom. He then lifted her so she was on the counter and he put proxcide on it to make sure it wasn't infected. He then burn cream on the burn. He helped her down from the counter and led her back to the kitchen once he was done rapping her leg.

"Okay, so I see bacon, sausage, and omelets. Do you need to make anything else?" Sam asked.

"I was going to makes pancakes or maybe crepes but I think this is enough." She said. Sam nodded and put the pancake mix back into the cabinet and grabbed some coffee filters and coffee beans. He then started the coffee and Haley grinned as she set the table. Once the table was set and she made Dean and her plates Dean walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" He asked sleepily.

"Haley made breakfast." Sam said and Haley blushed.

"Well it smells like heaven." Dean said as he sat in front of his plate. Sam and Haley sat in silence and they began to eat. Though Dean stopped when he saw Haleys leg wrapped.

"What happened to Haley?" Dean asked.

* * *

Well this chapter was short but I felt one of these moments were needed to remind the brothers, Haley was hurt at one point... I don't know I just know these episodes do happen and they are unpredictable.


	8. Chapter 8: ten things

**I am back. My sister that is helping me actually helped allot with the start of this chapter. I was stuck and she helped me out.**

* * *

After that morning Sam and Dean found them self being more careful around Haley. At first Haley liked it though after a while Haley found her self more and more annoyed with it. Though it wasn't until a week later and she found herself having another nightmare and Sam had to wake her up did she realize how much she needed the comfort and how annoyingly over protective her brothers truly were.

"Haley, you need to wake up." Sam said. Haley didn't wake up and continued to move around. Sam tried to shake her awake but that didn't work. So Sam just climbed into her bed and pulled her close to his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay I got you, Sammys got you." Sam whispered. He rubbed her back slightly and she relaxed in his arms. Sam noticed this and let go of his hold.

"You okay?" Sam mumered.

"Yeah, just nightmare." She whispered. Sam nodded and sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No." Haley whispered.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Sam asked.

"Can't, not after that." She whispered.

"Do you want to go on a drive?" Sam asked. Haley nodded and Sam got up. Haley followed him out of her room and down the stairs. Sam grabbed the keys to the impala and they walked over to Deans car. Once they got into the car Sam started it up and he started to drive around the block. The ride was quiet and comftorable for the two of them.

"Sam?" Haley asked.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Can you tell me about her?" Haley asked.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"My mum." Haley answered quietly.

"Yeah. What do you want to know?" Sam asked.

"Anything. Everything." Haley said.

"That's allot for one night." Sam said.

"Then how about ten things?" Haley asked. Sam nodded and chuckled.

"Alright then. One: your mom loved you to death. When she found out about you she couldn't have been happier. She would go on and on about how excited she was. Dean thought she was insane part of the time." Sam said, chuckling slightly at the memory. Haley smiled and scooted closer to Sam as he drove.

"Two: your mom had dark brown hair and greenish eyes. Though your eyes shine more than hers did. Her eyes would always shine when she was happy or she had an idea. She was always getting into something. Dad loved it, he was always laughing at your moms ideas. Once she and Dean made homemade icecream sandwiches, though they were huge. They used the brownie pan to make the base." Sam said. Haley giggled and Sam smiled warmly at his little sister.

"Three: your mom loved games. She would always play with Dean and I. Anything we wanted to do she was all for it. It could be something simple like tag or catch or something like our prank wars. She was a child at heart I guess. She actually treated us like children. When you came around she was even more child like. Always playing with you and talking to you. Dean joined in most of the time, he said it was cause he did the same when I was as little as you." Sam said. Haley nodded and she scooted closer to Sam again.

"Four: your mom was funny. She made dad laugh all of the time, it was fun. She loved to tell jokes and even Dean would burst out laughing." Sam said fondly. Haley grinned and Sam pulled Haley closer to him. She gave him a weird look and Sam rolled his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just weird for someone to be all lovey that's all." She said.

"Got it. Alright you want to know the other six things or do you want to head back?" Sam asked.

"Go on, I like hearing about mom." Haley said.

"Your mom loved a good story. She could sit through anyone telling a story especially the funny ones, she loved stories that could make her laugh." Sam said fondly. Haley yawned and Sam nodded.

"What's the next one?" Haley asked.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Sam whispered. Haley nodded and she cuddled close to Sam as he drove off to the apartment. Haley ended up falling asleep on the way back and Sam carried her into the house. Once Sam put Haley back to bed Sam thought back on the five things he told Haley. He remembered those days, they were the days he had an actual childhood. Sam decided that he should probably continue the list now so Haley wouldn't have to wait long for the next one.

'Six: Alana couldn't cook that well. She tried to make Mac and cheese once and she burned the pot.' Sam thought as he left the room.

'Seven: Alana loved the stars. She used to sit out on the roof of the Implala and pointed out every constellation and every planet.' Sam thought as he walked into his bedroom.

'Eight: she hated being part of her family. Everyone expected her to dress propor and they judged her on every little thing.' Sam continued in his head as he laid in bed.

'Nine: She used to sing, every night she would sing to Haley. It would be this cute little thing. She never told us what it was from, Dean thinks she made up the song but who knows.'

'Ten: She made dad human.' Sam thought as he drifted off.

* * *

**Alright, I was thinking about the scene/ part in 'Because of Winn Dixie' where the preacher told Ople ten things about her mom. If anyone of you can point out the ones I have in here that is ether similar or the same to one of the ten things in the book/ movie I will mention you in the next chapter. Also I am finally bringing Hedwig back! Yay for Haley right.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, or Because of Winn Dixie...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back. Anyways this chapter is pretty much me answering those who I never got around to messaging and then some... Meaning I will be mentioning John but it is answering my little request for more Dean and Haley bonding.**

* * *

~Haley~

Haley woke up and saw that she was back in bed. At first she wondered if she had imagined the night before but she noticed that there was a paper on her desk. She got up and she looked at the paper. She gasped when she saw what was written.

'Six: she couldn't cook that well. The one time she tried to make Mac and cheese she managed to burn the pot.'

The list continued and she noticed that her mom was brilliant, though the last one confused her.

"She made dad human." She mumbled. She didn't hear allot about their dad, in fact it almost seemed as if they avoided talking about him sometimes. She knew her dad and Sam had some problems but still, what could their dad had done that was so bad.

'He could have abused them.' A voice in her head said. Haley shook her head at the thought. He wouldn't do that, hopefully. Haley then grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower. Once she was clean, dressed, and ready for the day she went down stairs and found the living room empty. She then walked into the kitchen and found it empty as well.

"Maybe they went out, or they are asleep." Haley mumbled. Haley then walked over to the fridge and saw that they had some left overs from the last time she made breakfast. With honestly wasn't that long ago. She then closed the fridge and she looked around the kitchen. She soon saw that they had most of the things that were in the recipe for muffins.

'Sounds good... Though we would need more eggs.' She thought to herself. She sighed quietly and thought for a few more seconds.

'Oh well, looks like Dean wI'll have to take me grocery shopping.' Haley thought as she got up and started on the muffins. She ended up making six large blueberry muffins and six chocolate chip muffins. Once she was done Sam walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey Bambie." He said.

"Morning Sam." Haley said happily. Sam glanced at the muffins and Halwy flashed him a big smile.

"Want one?" She asked. Sam nodded and Haley grinned as she handed him a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks, you know you don't have to make us breakfast." Sam said. Haley nodded and sat down at the table.

"I'm a morning person, and I don't want to wake you two up." She explained. Sam nodded and looked at the clock.

"Shit, I'm sorry Haley but I have to get to class. See you at lunch." Sam said. Haley smiled and watched Sam as he struggled to get his shoes on as he walked out the door.

"See you." Haley called. Sam then closed the door and Haley sighed quietly. She then stood up and took the muffins out of the pan and put them on two plates. She then put the pan in the sink and she started to clean up the mess she hade made when she made the muffins. By the time she finished Dean had woken up and showered.

"Morning." Dean said as he walked in. Haley grinned and Dean reached for a muffin but Haley slapped his hand away.

"No." Haley said. Dean gave her a look and she handed him another one.

"Those were the blueberry ones. These are chocolate chip." Haley explained. He smiled and took a bite.

"These are good. You make them?" He asked. Haley nodded and Dean gave her a quick hug.

"You do know.."

"That I don't have to make breakfast, yeah I know. I like to." She said. Dean smiled and ruffled her hair.

"So, what we doing today munchkin?" Dean asked. Haley shrugged and Dean smirked.

"Come on." Dean said. Haley followed her brother as he led her to the impala.

"Where are we..." Haley started but Dean shushed her and started the car. They didn't drive that long and they ended up at a random building.

"Where..." Haley started but Dean smiled.

"We are going to rent a couple of videos." Dean said. Haley grinned and she got out of the car and Dean followed.

"So what you getting?" Dean asked. Haley shrugged her shoulders and she looked around. She soon found the 'kid' area and saw they had a giant selection of Disney movies. She left that area as soon as she found it and she looked through other isles. She soon found 'spirited away' and 'my neighbore tortiro'. Haley took the videos to ean and saw that he had a few horror flicks.

"Ready?" He asked. Haley nodded and she handed Dean the videos. They then walked out of the shop with four videos in hand. Dean then drove them to a local 'Stater Brothers' and told Haley to pick out some candy.

"Um, Dean we need more eggs as well." Haley said.

"Oh, well lucky we are here then huh?" Dean asked. Haley nodded and she went off to grab some candy and eggs. Once she grabbed the eggs she grabbed a box of skittles and she went off to find Dean. Once she managed to find him they got in line for check out.

"So what you get?" Dean asked.

"Skittles." She answered.

"Huh, Alana loved those." Dean said. Haley smiled and the payed for the stuff. Before Haley knew it they were in the car on the way back to the apartment.

"So, what is dad like?" Haley asked. Dean sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Where do I start? Well he was great with you when you came. Hell he was amazing once Alana came into our lives. After though, he became obsessed with what we do. Kinda like he was after Sam and my mom died." Dean said. Haley nodded, knowing Dean was probably trying to not affect her view on the man.

"Why do you guys never talk about him?" She asked.

"He was hardly around, we don't want you seeing him how we do." Dean said. Haley nodded and sighed.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." She said. The rest of the car ride was mostly silent, the only real noise that was heard was the music blasting through the speakers.

Once they drove into the parking lot near the apartment Dean got out and Haley sighed quietly. She didn't want to upset her brother, she was just curious. Haley was soon brought out of her thoughts though when she heard Dean curse.

"God damn it! Hey get off of the car!" He shouted. She looked up and she saw her presious snowy owl.

"Hedwig!" She said happily.

"The feather duster is yours?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I got her when I was eleven." Haley said. Dean shook his head fondly as he watched the snowy owl fly to Haley's shoulder and hoot fondly at the girl.

"Well, looks like it isn't going anywhere so we might as well bring it with us." Dean said. Haley nodded and she followed Dean into the apartment.

"So movie time?" Dean asked. Haley nodded and she walked up the stairs so she could put Hedwig in her cage. Though once she got up the stairs she noticed that Hedwig had a letter attached to her.

"What's this?" Haley asked. She then opened the letter smiled.

_Dear Haley,_

_Hey girl it's Fred and George here. We haven't heard from you in a while but then we remembered that we had Hedwig, oops. Anyways we want to know how your life with your brothers has been. Are they nice? How do they treat you? Are you having fun over there? Have you pulled any pranks yet? If the answer to the last one is a no you need to get to it and pull one or two. So anyways school is starting up in a month and Ron has been going on and on about how you have yet to respond to any of his letters. Hermione just got here yesterday and let me tell you it has been anything but fun. Anyways contact us soon, but be sure to use anything but your name... We need to come up with a code name or something... Oh we forgot Sirus said he had a way for us to contact you other than a letter but he needs to find it. Write you soon._

_Gred and Forge._

"Haley! Movie or no?" Dean called. Haley grinned and ran down the stairs, letter compleatly forgotten.

"So which one first? Your cartoon things or some good movies?" Dean asked. Hakey glared and Dean chuckled.

"I'm teasing. We will watch yours first alright." Dean said as he got up and put Spirited Away in the VCR. They settled in and started to watch the movie, luckily this one was rewound.

Half way through the movie Haley fell asleep and by the time it ended Sam came back for lunch.

"So, she asleep?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and Haley stirred slightly.

"Yeah, we watched one of those Animie things. Oh before I forget, it looks like Haley has a pet owl." Dean said. Sam started at him in shock before he shook his head.

"Okay then." Sam said. He then looked back at Haley and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey kiddo, I thought we were going to have lunch together." Sam teased. She ginned sleepily at him.

"Sounds good." She mumbled. Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"So there is a dinner across the street. Want to just go out?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Haley said as she got up. Dean smirked as he looked at her hair.

"Maybe you should brush your hair first." He said. Haley shot him a dirty look before she tried to flatten it slightly.

"For your information my hair is naturally messy." She said. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean chuckled.

"Well go tame it then we will go." Dean said. Haley sighed and walked up the stairs.

"So did Haley ask you about Alana?" Sam asked once she was out of ear shot.

"Dad." Dean answered. Sam nodded and Dean sighed. It was quiet for a few seconds before Sam broke the silence.

"She deserves to meet him." Sam finally said.

"Yeah but can you and dad behave is the question." Dean said.

"It's not like I try to fight him." Sam said. Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I will call him tomorrow." Dean said. Sam shook his head and looked at the stairs.

"I will call him before class." Sam said. Dean nodded and they saw Haley come down the stairs, hair brushed.

"Not much you can do if it is short." She said. Sam shook his head fondly and Dean laughed.

"You hear that Sam, maybe you should cut your hair once and a while." Dean said.

"Not happening." Sam said as they left the room.

Lunch came and went by quickly and Sam found himself leaving the apartment for his next class far to quickly. Once he drove to the college he pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number but it went to voicemail.

"Hey um dad, I know that you don't want to hear from me right now but Haley wants to meet you. Yeah turns out she was taken to aunt Lilys sisters house. Anyways she found us dad and she is living with Dean and I. So call back when you can. Bye." Sam mumbled. He then hung up and turned his phone off.

"I tried." Sam said as he walked to his next class.

* * *

Well that was fun. Now time to answer my reviewers who did not log in or don't have accounts.

Emma: yup! But there was more. (I am going with you were answering my question at the end of the last chapter)

Unknown: thank you

guest (1): don't cry. Also so do I thus I am writing them that way.

Guest (2): What gave it away? Someone already guest it and I will not full blown tell you yes or no because, well, spoilers. But if you have an account then PM me so I can tell you.


	10. Chapter 10: in sickness

**I want to thank Zaidee for bringing up something. Now, this may not be the reason for your reviews but it did get me thinking. So this chapter was really just me remembering a few things I never got around to writing, or thinking about. Also thank you all who actually guessed on the question I had two chapters ago.**

* * *

_'Hey uh dad, I know you don'twant to here from me now but Haley wants to meet you. Yeah turns out she was taken to aunt Lilly's sisters. Anyways she found us dad and she's living with Dean and I. So call back when you .' _John sighed when he listened to the voicemail and he saw Sam had left one more.

~Three days previous~

Haley had officaly has been living with them for a month now. She honestly couldn't believe how happy she was about this fact, she really couldn't. It had been great so far, other than the few complications that is. Other than that she was compleatly fine, that is until Sam came home that day.

"Guys I'm home." Sam called. Haley smiled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sammy, I think the line is 'honey I'm home'." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and Haley smiled.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Haley was just finishing up the last bit of her summer homework." Dean said. Haley nodded and showed Sam the piece of parchment that had her potions essay on it.

"Cool, speaking of school I think we should get Haley signed up." Sam said. Haley paled and Dean groaned.

"Come on Sam, it's July." Dean said.

"She needs an education Dean." Sam pointed out.

"We don't even know what grade to put her in." Dean said.

"She's thirteen Dean." Sam pointed out.

"Going on fourteen, I know that Sam." Dean said. Haley frowned slightly when she saw her brothers fighting and Sam noticed.

"Haley..." Sam started and Haley frowned again, this time it wasn't because of the tension that was in the air.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Stomach." Haley mumbled. Dean gave Sam a look and Sam crouched down so he could be closer to Haley's height.

"Is it girl..." Sam started to ask but Haley shook her head.

"No, only had that once..." Haley mumbled. Sam's eyes widened slightly and Dean shook his head.

"Dean, I think we should get her to a doctor." Sam said. Dean nodded and Haley's eyes widened in horror.

"No doctors." She said. Sam gave her a concerned look and she shook her head,

"No doctor, I don't need one. Just a stomach ache that's all." Haley said. Sam nodded though he didn't think it was nothing.

"Okay, if it gets worse tell me." Sam said. Haley nodded and Dean shot Sam a concerned look.

"I was going to suggest getting dinner soon but if Haley isn't feeling good we could order in." Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement but Haley shook her head.

"We can go out, I will get my coat." She said. Sam gave her an uncertain look but he didn't say anything. Once Haley went upstairs Sam sighed and Dean grimaced.

"Let's hope it isn't anything serious." Dean said.

"Probably just a bug, nothing big." Sam said. Dean nodded and Haley came back down.

"So ready to go?" She asked. Sam nodded and Dean started to get his shoes on. Once they were all ready they started to walk to the dinner across the street. The walk was pretty quiet, though this was more because Sam and Dean were worried and Hakey realized her head was killing her. Haley lightly rubbed her temples as she continued to walk with her brothers. When they got to the dinner Haley smelled the food and she instantly became nauseous.

"You okay?" Sam whispered when he looked over to her and saw how pale she was. Haley started to nod but her stomach started to hurt allot more and her head started pounding.

"No." She mumbled. Haley then rapped her arms around her stomach, in hope it would soothe the pain.

"Sammy, I think we should just take her back." Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement but Haley shook her head.

"No, we can stay." She mumbled.

"Haley, if you aren't feeling good you should be in bed." Sam said. Haley shook her head again and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Out of all the Winchester traits to get." Dean grumbled. Haley smiled at this and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go back to the apartment." Sam said. Haley yet again shook her head and Dean picked the girl up. Haley's eyes widened and Sam had to stop himself from laughing at her expression.

"Alright let's go." Dean said as he started to walk back. Haley then started to squirm around and Dean tightened his hold.

"Dean, I can walk." Haley protest.

"Yes you can, but the question is would you follow?" Dean asked. Sam smirked as Haley quickly stopped squirming, well that is until he noticed she looked a little green.

"Dean, I would put her down." Sam said. Dean gave him a confused glance but he let Haley back down. She then ran to the curve and promptly threw up. The brothers stood there as they watched Haley until she got up and walked back over to the two of them. Haley then looked up at them and they saw tears in her eyes. Sam smiled sadly and Dean picked her back up.

"Come on kid, let's get you to bed." He said. Haley didn't argue with this and they walked back to the apartment. Once they got back Haley had fallen asleep so Dean carried her up to her bedroom and put her to bed. Once Haley was in bed he walked back down and saw that Sam was on the phone.

"Yeah, um I can bring her in tomorrow. Got it, alright see you at three. Bye." Sam said.

"Made the appointment?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Dean sighed.

"Probably just a bug." Dean said.

"I know but, we probably should have taken her sooner." Sam said. Dean nodded to this and Sam sighed.

"Come on, we can order in." Sam said. Dean smiled slightly and grabbed his phone so he could call the pizza place.

"Same as normal?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Dean dialed the number and walked into the kitchen. Sam sighed quietly and walked up the stairs to check on Haley, he had no idea why but he was worried. He knew he had the right, after all when was it ever just a bug with them? Though he knew there wasn't anything that could have gotten to her. Once Sam was up the stairs he walked to Haley's room and saw that her books were all over her desk. He smiled and closed them, though he put her book marks in them first.

"You just had to get that trait from Alana's side." He mumbled. He then sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He just needed to see that she was okay.

"Mhh, Sam?" She asked. Sam got up and walked to the other end of the bed. Haley opened her eyes a little and smiled.

"I'm okay Sam." She mumbled. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Go back to sleep kiddo." He mumbled.

"Okay." She whispered before she closed her eyes again. Sam waited until he knew she was back asleep before he went back down stairs. Once he was down stairs he and Dean ate some pizza and they both went to bed, the next day was going to be a long one.

_~With John, two days latter~_

_'Um dad, something's up with Haley. She randomly got sick and we were wondering is there anything health related that we don't know about her? We are taking her to the doctor today so call or text when you can'_

_~Two days previous~_

Haley was not pleased when Sam told her Dean was going to take her to the doctors.

"Come on, it's just a bug." She complained. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"I would take you but I have work." Sam said softly. Haley shook her head again and Sam sighed softly.

"Look, Haley we should have taken you as soon as we finished the paperwork to get custody. We should have taken you before that even. This is just to see how you are doing health wise okay." Sam said. She looked up and saw the worry in his eyes and nodded.

"Okay." She said. Sam smiled and then grabbed his coat and phone.

"Call me after okay?" Sam asked. She nodded and Sam left the apartment, taking his phone out as he did. Haley didn't see who he called but she was to worried about the doctors to care. A few minutes after Dean came into the living room and he smiled.

"So, we have to get you over by three and its seven now." Dean said. She gave him a look and Dean smiled.

"So?" She asked.

"Well I was going to ask what did you want to do, but never mind." Dean said in a fake serious tone. Haley grinned and leaned back into the chair while Dean watched her.

"Is there honestly nothing you want to do?" She asked.

"Well you are the sick one, so honestly I don't know what you feel up to doing." Dean said. She nodded and sighed as her stomach cramped again.

"Nothing at the moment." She said. Dean nodded and turned on the t.v. When he did full house started to play and they watched a random episode. It was quiet for a while, though once Stephany got into Joeys car Deans breath hitched.

'We need some driving music.' She said. Haley laughed at Deans look of horror and she smiled brightly at Deans face when Stephany shifted the gear into reverse.

"If you ever do that, I might have to kill you." Dean said seriously. Haley nodded and laughed again.

'Theres a car in the kitchen!' Michelle said. Haley started laughing and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm not kidding, you crash the Impala I might have to kill you." Dean said. Haley only rolled her eyes and they continued to watch the episode. Once that episode finished another one went on and before they knew it they had watched four episodes.

"I think that's enough full house." Dean said. Haley looked back at the clock and saw it was barley nine. She groaned quietly and Dean smirked.

"So, let's get you to eat something." He said. She was about to protest but he shook his head.

"I have the perfect food." He said as he walked into the kitchen. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the remote. She looked through the guide and saw looney toons was on. She clicked on that and started to watch one of the random episodes. Dean came back half way through the episode and he handed her a bowl. She looked inside and she gave him a questioning look.

"Tomato rice soup." He said. She shrugged and took a spoonful. When she swallowed she realized it didn't upset her stomach so she continued to eat it with gusto. Dean smiled and sat on the sofa and leant back.

"Looney Toons?" He asked. She nodded and he chuckled. They watched the show in silence, only making a noise when they laughed. The time went by fastly and sadly before they knew it Dean was forcing Haley out the door.

"Can we just not go and tell Sam we did?" Haley asked. Dean shook his head and Haley climbed into the front seat.

"I mean, we know it's just a bug." She said. Dean chuckled and shook his head again as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"I will get you something after." He finally said. She nodded and sighed sadly. The drive was also quiet but this was more because Haley was pouting and Dean really just wanted to get this visit over with.

When they finally got to the doctors office it didn't take long to get taken to the back room.

"Haley Winchester." A nurse called. Dean smiled and Haley got up. Dean and Haley followed her to the back room.

"Alright, now let's get your height and weight recorded." She said. Haley stood on the scale and the nurse recorded her height and weight. Haley then stepped off of the the scale and they followed the nurse to the room. Haley quickly sat on the exam table and Dean sat in the chair next to it. The nurse then took Haley's blood pressure and she left the room.

"Okay, so can we go?" Haley asked.

"No, the doctor needs to see us first." Dean said. Haley huffed and then a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Allan Wesly." He introduced. Haley smiled and Dean shook his hand.

"I'm Dean and this is my little sister Haley." Dean introduced. He smiled at Haley and Haley tried to hide behind her short hair.

"Well straight off the bat we noticed that she has low blood pressure and she is a bit underweight for her height. How old is she?" The doctor asked.

"She is turning fourteen at the end of the month." Dean said. The doctor nodded and wrote something down.

"Well what seems to be the problem?" He asked. Dean looked at Haley and she rolled her eyes.

"I've been nauseous and my head has been killing me." She said. The doctor nodded and he noticed how skinny she looked. Dean noticed his glance and he sighed.

"Last month, we gained custody of her. Her aunt and uncle were found in fit to take care of her." Dean said. The doctor nodded and looked at Dean.

"How much did she weigh before you gained custody?" The doctor asked.

"Um we are unsure." Dean said as he looked at Haley in hope she knew.

"I weighed around 59, 60 pounds." She said. Dean gave her a worried look and the doctor nodded.

"Well there is good news and bad news for this." The doctor said.

"Good news first." Dean said.

"Your sister is closer to a decent weight for her height." The doctor said. Dean smiled but remembered there was bad news.

"The bad news?" Dean asked.

"Well, a child who wasn't receiving the required nutrients could have their height stunted. Haley was one of those this happens to. Also when a person doesn't get enough nutrients their immune system will become weaker. This is what we are assuming is how your sister got sick. Has she been eating more when she lived with you without a slow build up?" He asked. Haley nodded slowly and Dean sighed.

"Your body isn't used to this. Now I suggest that you on,y eat until you are full and start a slow build up until you are eating the right amount of calories." He said. Dean and Haley both nodded and the doctor smiled.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, um when will I get my..." She started but the doctor smiled.

"Well, I can't say for sure but it will start when your body can handle it again." The doctor said. She smiled and nodded her head.

"We done?" She asked. The doctor nodded and she jumped off the table. Dean and Haley were then led to the door and they left the office. Dean then grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

"So we calling Sam?" Haley asked. Dean nodded and dialed Sams number. Once Sam picked up Dean handed Haley the phone.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Sam." Haley said.

"So what's up?" Sam asked.

"I am still underweight and my height was stunted because of the lack of food I was getting. Also I need to slowly up the amount of calory intake I get a day. Other than this I am fine." Haley said. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam sighed.

"Well I guess it is better than something life threatening, or a hex bag." Sam said. Haley nodded and sighed.

"Yeah." Haley said.

"I got to go, place just got busy. Call you on my break." Sam said.

"Bye." Haley said.

"Bye." Sam replied before he hung up. Haley started to hand the phone back to Dean but he stopped her.

"You are making one more call." He said. She gave him a confused look but Dean dialed in Johns number. He then handed her the phone.

"You are going to talk to dad if he picks up." Dean said. She smiled and listened to the phone ring. Once it stopped and went to voicemail her eyes watered.

"Hey daddy, I- I am Haley your daughter. I want to meet you real bad but I get it if your busy or don't want to meet me. I, I am staying with Sam and Dean so I am safe. I want to get to know you though. So um, can we meet please." She whispered. Dean saw the tears run down his sisters face and he wanted to do anything to stop them.

"Bye." She whispered. She then hung up the phone and handed it to Dean. He pulled her into a hug and she softly cried.

"I'm sorry. I thought he would pick up." Dean said. She nodded and leant into the imbrase.

"Let's get you some icecream or a Popsicle." He said. She smiled weakly at him and they got into the car.

_~Two days latter~_

_'bye' John heard and he felt tears build in his eyes but he didn't let them shed. They had her, they honestly had her. John wanted to go see them, he wanted to hold his little girl again but he knew it had to wait. He was so close to getting the yellow eyed demon._

_"I'm sorry Bambie. I will see you soon." John whispered as he deleted the two messages before that one._

~End~

**Dont kill me, John will meet her sooner or later. Okay so now that I have that out of the way. Again thank you guys so much for the reviews. **

**Oh and before I forget: Congradualtions to Jensen and Misha for winning best chemistry and a bigger congrats to Jared Padalecki for winning best Scifi/Fantisy Actor! **


	11. Chapter 11: the unexplainable routine

**We are back with a new chapter, who is ready to see the affects from the previous chapter... Okay sorry for the long update time. Well on with the chapter.**

* * *

Haley was having a good month so far. She hung out with her big brother Dean most of the time and Sam had been taking her to some martial arts classes. As Sam said, Dean wasn't sticking around all the time. Though this wasn't because he was always out on a hunt or something. Dean had actually got a job at a local garage, he was there from noon to eightish. They had gotten into this weird routine that no one actually knew how it started. Though this wasn't anything that was spoken about, it just happened.

"Haley, we are going to be late. You need to go to the library and wait for Sam." Dean called. Haley glanced at the clock on her desk and smirked, yet again it was eleven thirty.

"Coming!" She yelled. She then grabbed her backpack that had her uniform in it and she ran down the stairs. She was met by Dean who instantly began to hurry her out the door and they began to walk to the car.

"So, what's the hurry?" She asked. Dean gave her a grin that said he wasn't telling and she rolled her eyes. They soon got to the car and Haley threw her bag into the backseat as she climbed into the passenger seat. Dean climbed in after she got in and he started up the car.

"Can I pick the music?" Haley asked.

"Sorry Bambie, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his/her cake hole." Dean said. Haley shook her head fondly and leant back slightly.

"Fine, I will live I guess." Haley said. Dean smirked and turned the volume up and Hakey rolled her eyes. The rest of the drive was relatively quiet, though this could be because the library was barley two miles from the apartment. Haley, in theory, could walk over any time.

"Alright, so Sam will pick you up in an hour." Dean said. Haley nodded and got out of the car. As soon as Dean saw that Haley was in the library he took off and Haley rolled her eyes as she watched him leave. She then headed in and the librarian waved at her.

~Librarians POV (3rd person)~

"Back again?" She asked.

"Need to look into something for my brother." She said. She nodded and Haley ran to the back. She then skimmed through some titles until she could find the book that she was looking for, once she found it she sat at her usual spot and began to read. The librarian smiled when she saw that Haley was so deep into her book, she never sees teen girls so happy when they were reading. **Normally** the teens would be unhappy about having to come here, not the Winchester girl though. She was always so cheerful when she came in.

"Hey, I need to check this out." A random teenager said. The kid had an annoyed tone and she huffed. She took the book and scanned it before she took his library card. Once she gave him the book and his library card he left, scowling slightly. She then looked back to Haley who was reading a letter. Haley was smiling and the librarian smiled and shook her head fondly. She was such a happy child.

"Hey Haley, we got to get going." A voice called. Haley looked over and smiled when she saw the owner to the voice.

"Okay Sam." She said. Haley then got up and put her book back on the shelf before she ran out with her brother. The librarian shook her head and watched as Haley and her brother laughed as they walked down the sidewalk. They were so sweet.

~with Sam and Haley~

Sam smiled as he watched Haley run to the back and put her book up. She then came back over and they began to walk to the local karate class. Dean had laughed when Sam told him that he was putting Haley in it but after he and Haley wrestled and Haley got him pinned for a few seconds he stopped complaining.

"So, you ready?" Sam asked. Haley nodded before she glanced at the letter she had been reading.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, just a letter from my friends Fred and George. They were just updating me on some things that happened back home." She said. Sam nodded and they continued to walk down the block.

"So, anything interesting?" Sam asked.

"Nah, well other than some drama nothing much." Haley said. Sam noticed that she shifted slightly and he shook his head. Haley should know that she could tell them anything. Though she is a teenage girl, she has rights for privacy.

"Sounds fun." Sam then said. Haley sighed slightly before she smiled.

"Yeah." She agreed. It didn't take long for them to get to their favorite diner and they entered the place. The waitress smiled at them and she walked them to their usual table.

"So Sam, Haley what can I get you?" She asked.

"Same as usual Mia." Haley said. Sam nodded in agreement and Mia walked back to the kitchen and Sam sighed.

"We should really pick a new place once and a while." Sam said. Haley gave him a shocked look before they both shook their heads.

"Nah, I like it here." Haley said. Sam smiled and Mia walked over with their drinks and food.

"See you later Mia." Sam said. She smiled as she walked back to her post. Sam and Haley ate their lunch in silence, though it wasn't that awkward. Haley kept looking at her letter and she sighed, it was bothering her. At first it was nice, the twins were telling her all about their latest pranks and how their shop idea was going. Though they then told her about how Dumbldore came asking if they had seen her. They told her about how he had said 'Harry had ran away' and 'He was a little upset and the Dursleyes are worried' Haley would have laughed if she hadn't received a letter from Sirus and Remus the other day telling her the same thing but adding more detailed conversations in it. Haley continued to read her letter and she hardly relized Sam was trying to get her attention before he poked her arm. She then looked up and he smiled.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Just, what would you do if the man who took me came looking for me?" She asked. Sam's smile fell and he glared.

"Why?" He asked darkly.

"No reason." She said. Sam grumbled slightly before he looked at his watch.

"Let's just say they would never find the body." Sam finaly said. Haley nodded and Sam sighed. He wanted to reassure her that nothing was ever going to bring her back but he knew it would get through her skull, so he did the next best thing.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Sam asked.

"What?" She asked.

"It's next week isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really mean anything." She said. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Not everyday you turn fourteen." Sam said. Haley sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We are late." She said. Sam glanced and sighed. He then flagged down the waitress and handed her the twenty bucks they owed her before they knew it Sam and Haley were sprinting down the street.

"Alright, we are here." Sam said, Haley just chuckled and walked in the building.

"See you in an hour or so." Sam said. Haley waved before she closed the door and Sam went walking to the place he was going to meet the kids he was tutoring. When he saw they weren't there yet he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Dean, what are we going to do for Haley's birthday?" Sam asked when Dean answered.

* * *

Okay so this might be a bit rushed but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. So in a way this is just a time jump that wasn't as thought out. I apologize if this episode makes no sense but, it is just to get to the next chapter.

On a side note, does anyone want me to write a fic from before Dumbldore took Haley, how John and Alana met? Alana's life in general? Haley's life at the Dursleyes? Haley's life at Hogwarts before this fic? Hell even something in Dumbldores point of view? I kind of want to write a prequel for this and well any of those really. So if anyone is interested let me know in your review so I can get right on it.


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday part 1

**Okay so I am back, and I have one of my prequels started on. This actually got me thinking about how soAme things would work out, such as how on earth did Alana and John meet. I ended up doing some research on some things in the Harry Potter universe and I came up with a logical thing for it. **

**Also, I reread my fifth chapter just to see what I had done with a few things and I started to miss writing Dean and Haley bonding. So if you were missing it to then you are going to love part of this chapter. So on with the fic.**

* * *

'_ An old man walked across an empty field as he headed to the darker area of the woods. He knew what he was going to do was risky but he didn't see any other option. He had tried everything already and now, he was left with no choice. The man sighed when he saw the figure of a younger looking man stsnding in the agreed spot._

_"I need your help." The old man said as soon as he walked up to the man._

_"What, no hello? That is very rude, but then again that isn't new." The man said._

_"I need you to find her again?" The old man said._

_"Find who?" The man asked in an amused tone._

_"The girl." The old man said. The man then glared at the old man before he snapped his fingers and a bright light shined in the woods._

_"You lost the girl?" He asked. The elder man stepped back, a flicker of fear appeared in his eyes though it went away as quickly as it came._

_"Not lost, she ran away." He said in a steady voice._

_"Lost, ran away it is all the same. You owe me old man. I saved your ass many years ago and your deal is long overdue." The man said in a warning tone. He was not happy at all._

_"I know, which is why I am here, I need you help." He admitted. The man laughed in a cold tone and then smirked._

_"You do know that you now owe me more than you did. It is going to cost you." He said._

_"I will give you anything, I just need the girl and more time." The old man said._

_"That's two things,my oh asked for one." The man said. The old man glared at the other man. _

_"I can always send you back." The old man said._

_"You could,but that would be the smart thing to do." The man said._

_"Don't test me and I will send you back." The old man warned._

_"You can't, but I will see if it is worth it. Bye Mr. Albus Dumbldore." He said before he left the old man alone. Dumbldore then sighed and looked at his hands,he knew he was going to regret this.'_

Haley laid on her bed as she tried to even out her breathing. She didn't understand why she was having these dreams, they were all so vivid. She couldn't control them and when ever she had them she always woke up drenched in sweat. Haley glanced over at her clock and saw that it was only seven. She had an hour before she needed to get up. Sam said that he was going to find her a school today and that Dean was going to teach her a few things. She was honestly excited about this for some reason. Though she was still a little worried about going back to a public school. Sam told her that there was nothing to worry about, Dean just chuckled and said that he would help her out. Haley didn,t know weather or not she should be worried about what her big bro was going to teach her or not.

Haley glanced to the side of her bed and saw the book she had been reading before she fell asleep. She had been catching up with her supernatural training so she was reading one of the books Sam had gotten from their uncle. Well he wasn't their biological uncle but he was close enough according to the boys. She sighed and quietly picked her book up and tried to remember where she had left off. The last thing she remembered was something about being able to tell weather or not it was a demonic possession or a vengeful spirit. Haley started to read and before she knew it she was done with the chapter and she saw a sticky.

_Don't go past this chapter, haven't gotten there yet - Sam._

Haley chuckled and she put the hook back on the floor. She then stood up and walked over to her closet so she could grab some clothes. She then quickly got dressed and walked down the hall, though as she did she noticed that she couldn't hear any snoring from the other bedroom. Haley sighed and stopped walking as quietly as she was trying to as she made her way down the stairs. Once she got down the stairs she didn't see anyone.

"Where..." She started to ask but she was cut off when she noticed that she was being thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Dean!" She said. She didn't know how, but she knew it was her oldest brother. Haley then began to squirm around and Dean just started to walk around with her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." She said.

"Sorry, can't do that." Dean said. Haley tried to squirm again but Dean kept a tight hold on her.

"Please." Haley said. Dean didn't answer and Haley noticed that he was beguining to walk to the couch so she thought he was going to set her down there. She sighed in relief when he stopped right in front of the couch and he let her get off.

"Thank you." She said. Dean just shrugged and she smiled shyly.

"So, Sam out?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah he had work today. So we are left to our own device until he gets off or noon." Dean said. Haley was about to say something when Dean began to walk to where they kept their jackets and other random things.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I called a friend earlier and she agreed to help you find a swim suit." Dean said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"We are going swimming." Dean said sipmpily.

~few hours later~

Haley groaned quietly as she finally exited the store. The friend Dean had called ended up making her try on about twelve swimsuits, four for each style. Haley did get a say in the swimsuit later though and she just got some swim trunks and a large t-shirt. Deans friend didn't seem that happy about this but Haley felt more comforable in it so it was cool.

"Hey, ready to go?" Dean asked. Haley nodded and got in the front seat of the impala and Dean started to drive them somewhere.

"So, where are we going?" Haley asked.

"Oh, there is this small water park like place close by." Dean said. Haley nodded and looked out her window and smiled softly.

A few minutes of silence passed before either thought of anything to say, though that silence wasn't awkward at all it was more of a peaceful silence.

"So, Sammy said that you asked what would happen if the man who took you came back." Dean then said. Haley looked over and nodded. Dean sighed and he looked at her. Haley was able to see the clear dislike Dean had with this subject, though it could be more directed towards the idea of her being taken again.

"You do know now that we have you we are never letting you get taken again." Dean said.

"I know." Haley said softly. Dean nodded before he turned on his music and he smirked when he heard Haley groan when the familiar cords to Heaven played through the speakers.

"Come on, we listened to this a thousand times." Haley said dramadicly.

"Sorry can't hear you. Music is to loud." Dean said as he turned the song up. The familiar music filled Haley's ears and she felt like home. She always did when she was in the car with her brothers. It felt right to her, she couldn't explaine it though.

"You know, this was one of the ways dad got you to stop crying." Dean said, breaking Haley out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Haley asked. Dean nodded and looked straight ahead.

"Yeah, when you were sick or you couldn't stop crying because you were in a lot of pain he would put you in your car seat and bring us with when he drove you around the block. He always played this song to. It calmed you down." Dean said as he smiled at the memory. Dad never played that tape again after that night. Sam and Dean had taken it out of the car so they could listen to it when the memory's hurt to much.

"I always had a soft spot for that song." Haley said. Dean looked at her in interest and Haley chuckled.

"Yeah, Dudley went through this faze where he listened to this type of music. I always liked it when he played this one." Haley said.

"Looks like the kid had a decent taste in music, still don't like him though." Dean said. Haley was about to say something on the subject but Dean smiled when he pulled into the parking lot.

"We are here."Dean announced. Haley looked over and she suspected to see a water park but she didn't. What she did see was Sam standing with a backpack full of stuff.

"You lied." Haley said in an accusing tone.

"No, we are going swimming, just not today." Dean said. Haley smiled before she got out of the car so she could sit in the back. Sam handed her the backpack and she opened it and saw some clothes and a few other new things.

"Sam, you didn't have to." Haley said. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"I know. Happy birthday baby sister." Sam said. Haley's eyes widened in realization and Dean laughed.

"I think she forgot Sammy." Dean said. Sam chuckled as well and Haley glared.

"You're mean... So where are we going?" Haley asked.

"That's our job and we are going to South Dakota." Dean said. Haley smiled and she got in the back of the car as Sam and Dean both got into the front, though Sam was driving this time. It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Okay so next chapter will bring some superises. And we will be reunited with some familiar faces, though some aren't as welcomed as others. So who can guess is going to show up. I will give you a little help; there is four to five charactures that are superises. Two are welcomed by all and the other three not so much. Second hint is that three are from the Harry Potter series and the other two are from SPN.**

**oh I do not own Harry Potter, supernatural, or the song Heaven.**

**HP belongs to JK Rowling**

**SPN belongs to the CW/WarnerBros/ Kripke**

**Heaven- Warrant**


	13. Chapter 13: Birthdays part 2

**I am back with a wonderful part two. So as you guys know from last chapter that some people will be in this other than the obvious Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Haley. Thats all i will say about that. So on with the wonderful fic.**

* * *

The drive was a long one, almost a full twenty four hours before they had actually got to Bobby's house. By that time Haley had failed asleep in the backseat of the car and Sam had climbed back there with her. So by the time they had actually gotten to Bobby's house Sam was cramped up and Haley was long gone. Thankfully she hadn't had a nightmare at any point during the trip, though she did move around allot.

"So, she still out?" Dean asked. Sam looked up and nodded before he opened the door and stretched his legs out.

"You want me to carry her?" Dean asked. Sam nodded as he got out of the car and popped his back. Dean winced slightly and he opened Haley's door so he could get her out.

"I'm going to go see if Bobby is still here." Sam said. Dean nodded and Sam walked over to the door and knocked lightly. When no one answered Sam knocked louder.

"Bobby. We're here." He called in. Suddenly the door opened and Sam grinned when he saw a man with shaggy hair and a big grin, it was defiantly not Bobby.

"Hey kid." The man said. Sam grinned wider and the man pulled him into a hug.

"Hey uncle Siri."He said.

"You got tall, thought you were going to stay a shrimp for the rest of your life." He said. Sam playfully glared and he heard the car honk and Sam sighed.

"I have to go get the duffles. Keep the door open, Dean is currently carrying a sleeping fourteen year old." Sam said. Sirius grinned as he looked out the door and saw Dean struggling to grab everything.

"I can help if you need." He said. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"We got it. Well got to go, see you in five." Sam said as he ran off to go help his brother. It didn't take to long for Sam to get to his brother and it took even less time to explain to Dean what was taking so long.

"She is going to be so excited."Dean said. Sam nodded as he grabbed the three duffles from the trunk. The brothers then walked back to the house and was greeted by not only an excited Sirius but a tired looking Remus.

"Hey old man." Dean said. Remus smiled tiredly at the two in response.

"It's been years." Remus said.

"Yeah, thirteen in October." Sam said. Remus nodded before he actually got a good look at the two.

"Looks like the small one got tall."Remus said. Sam turned a light shade of pink and Dean glared.

"I know, he was suppose to stay shorter than me."Dean said. Remus laughed and Sirius grinned at the two boys, he really missed the two of them.

"So are you two going to let 'em in or are you two just going to stand there all day?" A gruff voice asked. Sam and Dean grinned again when they saw their surrogate father. The two men stepped away from the door to allow the two boys walk into the house, though they were greeted by a splash of holey water to the face the second they stepped in.

"Hello to you to Bobby." Dean grumbled.

"Nice to see you boys." Bobby said, ignoring Dean all together. Sam grinned and hugged the man and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'd do all the girly stuff, but I have to get this one to an actual bed." Dean said.

"You know where it is." Bobby said. Dean nodded and started to head up the stairs to their old bedroom. Sam on the other hand just stayed down the stairs to get caught up with the three other adults in the room.

"So what you been up to these past thirteen years?" Remus asked. Sam frowned a little but he came up with a quick summery.

"We hunted allot, i left for Stanford and i am currently studding their for pre law." Sam said. Remus grinned and Sirius smiled slightly, he seemed to notice something the other two didn't.

"Well, i'm glad you boys are all okay. Wish you visited more the past few years though." Bobby said. Sam was about to comment but he was interrupted with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, the last we heard from you is if dad stepped foot on your door step again you would shoot him." Dean said. Bobby then grumbled something in response but Sam didn't here what he said.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you all are doing alright." Remus said. Sam grinned at his step mothers best friend and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we are doing all right. Now enough about us, how was Haley last year?" Dean asked. Remus was about to reply when a loud noise came from the other room. All five people in the group looked over to the room the loud noise was heard from, though only three seemed to know what the noise was from. Sam and Dean both started to head to the room and Bobby followed close behind, to see who it was. Sirius and Remus both started to head to the room but the sound of a car pulling up made them stop for a few seconds. The two men then continued off to the room when they figured it was probably nothing.

In the other room the three hunters saw two teenage boys had been standing in the room, Sam instantly recognized the two from the photo Haley had sent him that one time.

"Why are.."Sam started but he stopped when he figured that Haley would be happy.

"Who are they?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him and was going to explain but the two boys had cut him off.

"We are going to assume that the tall one is Sam." They both said. Sam nodded and they grinned.

"Which makes you Dean." They said. Dean nodded quietly and they both grinned.

"I am Gred." George said. Sam smirked at Deans confused face.

"I am Forge, Haleys best friend." Fred said. Dean then stopped glaring at the two and Bobby cleared his throat.

"Not that i am complain' but why are you here?" He asked.

"To see if she is alright. After all she wasn't doing all that well when she left." They explained. Dean and Sam nodded, knowing what they had been talking about.

"What do you mean not doing all that well?" A new voice asked. Sam and Dean turned around and they both glared.

"What are you doing here?" They asked.

* * *

**Alright, for once I actually intended this ending. This is for two reasons:**

**1\. I am going to start my spin off story around this point, kind of having the twins and someone else tell Haley's story. **

**2\. I get to have you guys guess who this person is, which is an easy guess because of the boys reaction. **

**So that is that. **

**Oh before I forget: I am now taking request. Give me a prompt and I will write it to the best of my ****ability. Check out my profile for the rules and requirements and P.M me. **

**By for now loves. **


	14. Chapter 14: Birthday part 3

**Wow, you guys are awesome at guessing. Okay, so as everyone who reads my author notes knows that I will be starting one of my spin off series soon, which would be kind of like a read the book, but it covers more than the books would have and there is many differences to the original series.**

**I loved the responses i received from you guys, I am so happy that you are all interested in this. Also some of your responses made me laugh. So thank you all for the lovely reviews.**

* * *

The man looked taken back at the question and the two boys continued glaring at the man, though much to the twins surprise the brothers weren't the only ones glaring. It seems like the twins were the only ones happy with the arrival of the man.

"I am here because I want to see my kids. Now what do you mean by not doing well?" The man asked. The brothers were about to answer but the twins cut them off.

"Her guardians weren't the best people she could have lived with." One twin said.

"That's an understatement." The other said. The two brothers nodded as well as Remus and Sirius. John looked at the two in confusion, he hadn't heard about her life yet and the boys hadn't said anything in their voicemails.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The twins were about to answer but Dean spoke first.

"She was extremely underweight when we got her, she is short for her age." Dean said. Sam nodded and sighed.

"She, well she assumes that anything she does that isn't 'normal' she will be punished for." Sam adds on. The twins gave the boys a grim look and Sirius glared at nothing in particular.

John had wanted to yell he wanted to tell the boys that they were lying, he wanted to break down. He wanted to show emotion but all he did was let out a deep breath and look at the door.

"Where is she?" He grumbled.

"She is asleep." Dean said. John nodded and then looked over to Sam, who was strangely quiet. Sam had wanted to get along with his father, at least for the short period of time that he was going to be around.

"Sam." John said gruffly. Sam looked over and sighed.

"Yes sir?" He asked. Sirius glared at Sams response and John sighed again.

"Go get your sister." He said. Sam nodded, much to some of the people in the rooms displeasure.

Sam then started to head to the stairs and he heard the familiar argument start, the one that had happened allot after Alana had died but before Remus and Bobby had been cut out of their lives. Sam headed to the room and smiled when he saw Haley spiraled out on the bed, raven hair tangled as much as it could at the time being. He smirked as he plopped down on the bed and lied next to her. She then curled up to him and Sam laughed.

"Come on sleepy head, you aren't one anymore." Sam joked.

"Don't matter, you comfy." She muttered in a sleepy voice. Sam rolled his eyes and shook her slightly, which somehow caused her to just roll on top of him. Sam huffed and tried to move his tiny fourteen year old sister.

"Come on Bambi, we have a surprise for you." He tried. She grumbled something about how pillows can't talk and that he should be a good pillow. Sam sighed and situated him self so he could easily push her off the bed and escape quickly, if needed.

"Alright then, I hope you understand that I am doing this because I need you to get up." Sam said. He then rolled over and she landed on the floor. She then looked up and gave him a sad look.

"Haley." Sam said. Her eyes then started to water up and Sam was quickly on the round with her in seconds.

"I'm sorry, i just need you out of bed. Please Bambi, don't cry." Sam said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Haley didn't say anything though, she didn't cry either. Once Sam realized this he glanced at her and she smiled.

"You okay?" He asked. She didn't answer right away and when she did it wasn't what Sam expected.

"Dean!" She called. The two siblings heard a rush up the stairs and they were greeted with a concerned looking big brother.

"You okay?" He asked. Haley pouted and gave Dean puppy eyes.

"Sammy made me fall out of bed." She said. Dean looked at Sam who had a betrayed look on his face.

"She wouldn't get up and when I tried to wake her up she lied on top of me and wouldn't let me go." Sam said. Dean looked at the two of them and fondly shook his head.

"I would help, but the two of you need to get your butts down stairs." Dean said. Haley and Sam both pouted but they complied and got up and followed Dean to the stairs. The two brothers then let Haley lead the way to the living room and they both smirked when Haley stopped at the door.

"I swear if people jump up and say surprise i am going to pounce." Haley warned. Sam and Dean grinned and just opened the door. Haley then stepped in and froze at what she saw. Standing front of her were her two best friends, two favorite adults, and two people she didn't recognize.

"Fred! George!" She shrieked loudly. The twins laughed and pulled her into a hug. Haley giggled and hugged her boys back and she then smiled at her honorary uncles. They both hugged her and she laughed again.

"Okay, so you see the old man in the baseball cap, thats Bobby." Dean said. Haley smiled shyly and Bobby pulled her into a hug.

"Nice to see you kiddo." Bobby said.

"You to." She said. She then looked at the other man.

"Thats dad." Sam said quietly. Haley's eyes watered slightly when she saw the man and he smiled at the girl.

"Hi baby girl." He said quietly. Haley grinned and ran into the mans arms. Haley started sobbing once she was in his arms and he rubbed her back gently.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart. I know, i'm right here baby." He whispered. Haley sniffled quietly as she tried to calm herself down and Sam tried his best to keep himself from grabbing the small girl away from their father and comfort her himself. He was still mad at him for not being there from the start. It took John a few minutes to calm her down but once she was calm enough he let go of her. She smiled at him again and then stepped back.

"You okay?" He asked gently. She nodded and walked over to her brothers. Sam then led her to a seat on the couch and sat her down. Once he did this him and Dean stepped into the middle of the room.

"Alright hun, it was your birthday yesterday but we are celebrating today. Anyways you get to choose what we are doing today. Anything, with in reason, we will do." Sam said. Haley gawked at him and Dean sighed.

"Or we can just let her open her presents so she can think about it." Dean suggested. Haley nodded at this and Sam glared playfully at his brother. He then brought in the duffle that held the presents from the two of them in it, as well as the few on the table.

"Alright Bambi, your choice." He said. Haley pointed to the small bag that was from remus. She then pulled out an old looking photo album. She gave him a confused look and she saw a photo of a young woman with raven hair and big hazel eyes. She had a pixie cut and she was looking fondly at her round belly.

"Mom." She whispered. Remus nodded and she hugged the man.

"Yeah, that is the only one she had left with me. James had the one from their childhood and he left that in one of the vaults." Remus explained.

"Wait, there is more than a trust vault?" Haley asked. Remus and Sirius both nodded in confusion and the twins glared. John was about to ask what that was about but Haley grabbed a bigger present and opened it, causing everyone to look back at her. The one she grabbed was one from Sirius. When she got it unwrapped she saw it was a penknife and an old looking book. She gave him a confused look for the book and Sirius grinned.

"You see that book contains every prank that James, Remus, Alana, Peter, and I had pulled. This includes the spells for some pranks and how to do them. You have two big brothers, you are going to need it." Sirius explained. Haley looked at her brothers who had paled at the thought and she chuckled. She then grabbed another bag, this one a little bit heaver than it looked. She then looked inside and she saw a whole bunch of books. She pulled the top one up and looked at the title.

"Grey Magic: A Guide to Defense Spells and how to Use Them?" She asked. Bobby smiled and Haley found a letter in the bag and opened it.

_Dear Miss. __Winchester,_

_After reviewing your previous scores and grades from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, __we are happy to say that we would like you to come and join us at Salem's School of Magic this fall. __We hope that you except our offer of a scholarship as well. Please reply as soon as possible so we can discuss admission._

_sincerely,_

_Headmaster Allan Banks._

Haley gasped and looked at her brothers for confirmation. Sam and Dean both nodded and she gave them both a big grin.

"Thank you." She said happily.

"Don't thank us, Bobby helped out, so did Remus. How do you think we managed to get in contacts and your grades?" Sam asked. She smiled and john headed out of the room. Haley continued to open her presents and got a few more things. She got some more books from Bobby, Sam looked just as interested in them as she had, she also got some candy and another book of pranks from George, she then got a locket from Fred. She also got some letters from Ron and Hermione that Fred and George brought over as well. Though she hand't wanted to read them just yet. She also got another letter, this one didn't say who from though. She sat the letters aside.

"Is that it?" She asked. John had then walked back into the room and shook his head, he then handed her a neatly wrapped present. She gave him a confused look and opened up a silver bracelet with different symbols on it.

"You need more protection than the necklace." John explained. Haley smiled brightly at the man and hugged him. He hugged her back before he let go.

"Go say goodbye to your friends. I know they will probably be leaving soon." He said gruffly. She nodded and headed back to Fred and George. Sam then walked into the room and looked at John.

"So..." Sam started but John stopped him.

"Not long, I shouldn't have even stayed this long." John said. Sam glared at him but didn't say anything.

"When are you leaving?" Sam asked.

"Tonight, after she goes to bed." John answered.

"So you're not saying goodbye." Sam said. John could easily hear the hurt in his voice, even though it was masked with anger.

"It's easier." John said.

"No it really isn't. You are only going to hurt her." Sam said.

"She will understand, she didn't seem to mind me not calling back..." John started but Sam cut him off.

"She did mind! She was heartbroken when you didn't answer!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, you know why i can't stay." John stated.

"If you think that this is going to protect her then you are wrong."Sam said.

"It worked so far." John said.

"Get out. If you are just going to abandon her then leave."Sam said. John was about to say something else but he was interrupted by the sound of light foot steps. He looked over and saw Haley standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Haley..." John started to say but she gave him a hurt look that made him think of the only time Alana had to give him that look.

"Leave, you were going to do that anyways." She whispered. She then left and John stood there in silence as the picture of his heart broken daughter remained in his head.

"I'm sorry baby girl." He whispered as he left the house.

* * *

**Please don't kill me, I promise he will redeem himself later, but I needed to show when John had dropped off the map, this time having a decent excuse. Well, better than the one he already had. Anyways this is the last you will see of John for a while. **

**On a side note, do you guys want her to join Salem or should she get a privet tutor (Remus stays for a while and tutors her while she is on the road) Also when my older sister and I planned this we wanted her to get a snake. Though I am not sure how this would fit in the story, hell I am still figuring out how Hedwig will be in this latter on. **

**So that is all up to you guys, I can write it either way. Also to let you guys know, Haley will not be going to Hogwarts her fourth year, she might her fifth but that is purely for the fact that I have that year planned out and I want the old toad to be introduced to two very angry hunters. **

**So bye for now my loves.**


	15. Chapter 15: Reading the letters

**Sorry for the lack of update guys. But I did add 'In the eyes of the greater good' which is part of this series. So go on and read that.**

**Also: I have a pull up now for Salem or no Salem. So go vote.**

**Lastly: We are officially on the last two chapter in this that won't be on SPNs timeline. So this means that once we get Haley in schooling we are on SPNs timeline, so John goes missing, YED comes or so they think, and we are on hunts. Weather or not I cover every episodes depends on how I do it. **

**On with the fic!**

* * *

_Haley is laying in a small bed, but to her it seems enormous. She looks around her room and she sees a man walking in. Thinking it's her daddy she giggles and kicks her feet in excitement. She hasn't seen her daddy in a while and she wants him to hold her. As soon as her daddy walks up she knows something isn't right. It doesn't look like him and he has yellow eyes. Haley tries to cry but she can't seem to make any noise._

_"Hush little one, I think I know I what you need.' He whispered as he sliced his hand. Soon red liquid comes down but it never touches her. The man swears and he leaves as soon as he hears a pop. All of a sudden another man comes into the room and he picks her up. As soon as he does she cries and her mommy comes rushing in. _

_"Put down my daughter." She growled out. The man just pulled out a stick, which upset her mommy.  
_

_"You son of a bitch." She screamed out as she pulled out a knife. She lunged at him but he flung her against the wall._

_"Put down my Haley!" She screamed. The man didn't say a thing he just stood his wand out and moved it, causing her mommy to drop to the floor. After that she didn't see a thing and was truly alone._

Haley woke up with a pain in her scar. She didn't understand why she was having that dream but she could remember her mother clearly now, and it wasn't a good thing. She now knew she looked a lot like her mother, she did seem to have more in common with her dad though in personality. She then felt a pit in her stomach and she sighed, she really didn't want to think about her dad anymore. He hurt her and now, she understood why her brothers weren't talking with him. Haley pulled herself out of her bed and quietly got herself dressed. She was wearing one of Sam's flannels that she had taken out of his bedroom a few days ago. She was also wearing some jeans and she brushed her hair slightly. She smiled weakly when she realized her hair was starting to look like her moms. She then walked down her uncle Bobbys stairs and saw her best friends were still there, though Sirius and Remus weren't. Sam and Dean were also gone, though they could easily be in the junk yard.

"Morning guys." She mumbled. The twins turned around and smiled for a quick second, that is u til they saw how upset she looked. Fred then walked over to her and she gave him a small smile

"Hey, why the long face?" He asked. Haley didn't answer she just leant into his chest. Fred just wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back lightly.

"Hey it's okay, why don't we just sit on the couch and oppen those letters you neglected yesterday." Fred said. Haley nodded and let Fred lead her over to the couch George was occupying. He sat her down next to his twin and he walked to the table and grabbed the handful of letters. He handed Haley the one that Ron had written and she scrunched up her nose. She opened it either way though and let the twins read it with her.

_'Harry,_

_Dad got some tickets to the World Cup! It is Irland versus Bulgaria. It's on Monday night...'_

Haley chuckled to herself as they read the letter. The twins gave each other a look before they took the letter and put it aside.

"Burn pile?" They asked her. Haley nodded and she took another letter and yet again it was from Ron.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Let's just see what it says. I know there was at least one good one." Fred said. Haley sighed and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore came over and asked if we had heard from you. Why didn't you tell me you were running away. You could have his here or maybe at least with Hermione. Thanks for the info._

_Ron._

The twins instantly put the letter into the burn pile. Haley gave them a greatful smile. They read the other three letters from Ron and sadly the twins were mistaken about Ron writing a good letter. They then moved into Hermiones who at first had similar letters as Ron had but the last one was a little diffrent.

_Haley,_

_Yes I know, but that was because I overheard Dumbledore talking to someone. I couldn't see who but he was mad. Why didn't you tell us? I understand why not Ron but the rest of us? Look, write back if you wish but please, don't get yourself hurt._

_Hermione_

Haley smiled and the twins let her put the letter to the side. Though the question they all had was, who was Dumbledore talking to? The twins decided to let it slide though because there was the unnamed letter left. Haley opened it quickly and the first thing that she saw in the envelope was a small charm. It was a heart with golden wings. There was six wings in total and like all of her charms there was sigils all over it. Though these sigils were less noticeable than the ones on her bracelet from John.

"I don't get these symbols." Fred commented.

"They are for protection." Haley explained. She then opened the letter and it was written in beautiful gold writing.

_Hey Kiddo,_

_you probably can guess who it is. Well I hope you are well because I am having one heck of a time finding you. Let's hope it is because you are safe and not well you know. If you wear the charm I will have an easier time finding you. Anyways happy birthday kid and have a great time away from here. I am heading out to the US in a few days so maybe I will find you. So prank on my little trixster and give the boys some hell._

_~ L_

"He knows." Haley said with a smile. The twins gave her a confused look but she just brushed it off. Though she wouldn't have been able to answer them anyways because Sam and Dean soon entered the house with Bobby.

"What you two still doing here?" Bobby asked. Fred and Beorge gave them an innocent smile and Haley glared.

"You had to leave yesterday huh?" She asked. The boys nodded and Haley smacked them both upside the head.

"They won't notice." They both complained.

"Well school starts back up soon and you need to leave." She said.

"Yeah, in a month." George said. Haley rolled her eyes and the boys just gave her a sad look.

"I love you two but you should get going." Haley said. The boys both kissed her on her cheeks before they stood in the fireplace and left using floo powder. Haley smiled as they left and she then faced her brothers.

"So, can we go swimming now?" She asked.

* * *

**This was allot diffrent than the original chapter. I am thankful for that though. **

**Sorry about the wait, I was meaning to update but I had a long month. This included three weekends with my sibilings. Not complaining. Though I also had a breakup to go along with it so... Anyways not trying to give excuses here.**

**Also: the pull will be up until the next chapter is actually posted. I will announce what we are doing at the end of it. S**

**thank you to your reviews. Glad to see your responses to the chapter. I know that some of you don't like John to much now. But he will redeem himself. Promise.**

**thats about it. Have a nice night my lovelies.**


	16. Chapter 16- visiting Salem

Hey guys, so sorry about the lag in updates. I had finals, and that's really my only excuse. Anyways, inspiration hit so I am now here.

So the results on the poll so far is 3-she should go half time and 2-yes. Therefore, I am just going to keep it up longer, but she is defiantly going.

One last thing, thank you all for your kind reviews, they make writing this more fun. I enjoy reading them, but please if you catch, any spelling/ grammar mistakes let me know. I was re reading one of my previous chapters and I caught a few mistakes so I am positive you all caught them to.

Edit: this is my rewrite. The overall plot of this chapter hasn't changed, but I re read part of this and it looked all over the place.

That's about it, so on to the story.

* * *

Haley groaned as she felt something shake her shoulders. She was still worn out from the events the previous two days, which somehow involved Sam throwing her into a pool at a waterpark. After Fred and George had left the boys ended up taking her to a water park. She probably should have specified what she went by swimming.

"Haley, you need to wake up." Someone whispered. She rolled over slightly and bumped into a figure of someone.

"Wha?" She asked, her voice was still full of sleep. The shaking thankfully stopped when she spoke but the owner of the hands ended up just lying on her bed.

"Come on sleeping beauty, we are heading out." An easily recognizable voice said, though Haley couldn't place it at the moment because she was still half asleep.

"Where?" She mumbled. The owner of the voice just chuckled slightly at this and she cracked her eyes a little.

"Sammy?" She mumbled.

"Nah, even better short stuff." The voice said. Haley grinned at the remark and opened her eyes more. Though the world was a bit blurry, she could still make out the shape of her brother.

"Hey Dean." She said in a sleepy voice. Dean grinned at his sister's remark before he got off the bed.

"Get dressed, we will see you down stairs." Dean said. Haley nodded as she climbed out of the bed and slowly dragged herself across the room to the dresser. She pulled out her only clean pair of jeans and a big t-shirt she stole from Dean's duffle. She had liked the shirt for some reason and Dean didn't seem to notice it was gone. Then again, it was way to small for him, so maybe he forgot he had it.

"Haley, we need to get going in ten!" A voice called from down the stairs. Haley nodded as she quickly got changed and through her dirty clothes into her bag. She then ran out of the room and slid down the banister. Once she reached the bottom, she saw that her brothers were talking. So she slowly walked back up the stairs, only to be summoned down a few seconds later. She yet again slid down the banister though it wasn't as fun this time around.

"Come on kid, we need to get going." Sam said. She gave him a questioning look and Sam smiled.

"It is going to be a long drive." Dean added.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"That is for us to know and you to find out." Dean answered. The small family then found themselves in the car driving away from Bobbys home to a long road ahead of them.

~The next day~

As promised, the drive was long. However, Haley had slept through most of it. Dean had managed to cut the time a little, but this didn't stop the time from being close to twenty-four hours. During the drive Sam and Dean ended up continuing their conversation, Haley heard a bit of it, but she figured this was something she wasn't suppose to hear. So she tuned them out part of the time, and the other part of the time she was asleep, which was why she was yet again being brought out of sleep by her brothers.

"Bambie, we're here." Sam said. Haley groaned slightly as she woke up. She blinked a few times before she glanced around. She didn't recognize anything which confused her. It wasn't South Dakota, which was a given, and it wasn't California, which yet again was a given.

"Where is here?" She asked once she fully woke up. Sam just looked at Dean and nodded. Haley gave them an odd look and Dean grinned.

"Welcome to Salem." Dean said. It took Haley a minute for the words to sink in but once they did she grinned and looked out the window. Sam and Dean grinned at the big smile on her face, not knowing the minor panic going through their sister's mind.

~Haley's~

Salem. This was the only thought running through Haley's mind as she looked out the window while Dean and Sam argued over something. She didn't know what to feel about the school. She was excited, after all Salem was the best school of magic in the United States, but she was also nervous. What if Hogwarts was behind their curriculum? What if they required classes that she hadn't taken before? What if no one liked her?

"You okay Bambie?" Sam called. She looked up and nodded quietly. Dean turned back and gave her a concerned look.

"You need us to stop?" He asked. She shook her head and Dean turned back to the road. Sam on the other hand kept looking back as Dean began to drive again.

"You sure?" Sam asked. Haley nodded before she let herself look back out the window. Sam sighed quietly before he turned back around.

"So, who are we meeting here?" Haley asked. Sam glanced back and grinned.

"We are meeting with Headmaster Banks and a few more people that work with the school." Sam replied. Haley nodded and looked back out the window. They passed a few rather large buildings as they went on, one which gave her a weird feeling, almost the same feeling she got when entering Ollivanders wand shop. Other than that the town seemed small, and a little quiet for her liking.

"So, what's the game plan?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, after we meet with the people we will have to do a little shopping around, and maybe get food." Sam answered. Haley smiled at the thought of seeing Salem's version of Diagon Alley. She knew it would be amazing, well hoped anyways.

"So Haley, do you happen to know where we are supposed to enter?" Dean asked. Haley was about to decline but she then saw a plump woman who had this off look to her, almost as if she was uncomfortable being in that area. She was holding a clipboard and she kept checking her watch.

"Something tells me that she is who we are looking for." Haley said. Sam looked over and nodded when he saw the woman. With that Dean parked the car at the closest parking space and the siblings walked over to the woman.

"Winchesters?" She asked in a snippy tone.

"Yes?" They said, in more of a questioning tone.

"You're late. But no matter, I am Professor Sanderson. I am the head of the girls dorm and I will also be your sister's home room teacher. She will also work on her 'non magical' work with me as well." She explained. The brothers nodded as they walked with the teacher.

"The rules at Salem are simple, though to break them she will be punished." The teacher explained.

"Wait, is there corporal punishment…" Sam began to ask but Professor Sanderson cut him off.

"The newest headmaster put a ban to them last year." She said, though the tone in her voice clearly said that she wished that this wasn't the case.

"However, punishments will still be harsh. As for the rules there is only four but it is implied for some things." She said. Haley rolled her eyes when the teacher yet again didn't tell them what the rules are. She was stalling, that's for sure.

"What are the rules?" Sam asked.

"Oh, heavens me. I forgot your sister hasn't received her guide yet." She said in a sweet tone. Haley wanted to barf and Dean looked as if he was ready to punch the woman.

"Well here you are dearie." She said as she handed Haley the guide book. She flipped the page and saw four lines that had the school rules.

Be safe

Be courteous

Be responsible

Be fare

Haley rolled her eyes, knowing that these would get most children into trouble. It was subtext, all of it. She then flipped through the other pages as her brothers talked to the teacher some more. It turned out that the four rules were just 'golden rules' there were many more throughout the entire guide. Some made sense, such as needing to get a pass to leave campus. Some were a little odd, such as having any 'trixter Angel' products would get you a one way pass to detention. Though one was incredibly stupid. It was part of the dress code and Haley hated it, 'Girls are required to wear skirts that rest just above the knee or lower. Girls are not to wear pants unless specified they could do so, tights or leggings must either be black, grey, or white. Socks must be a solid color as well.' She was going to be in hell at this school for that reason alone.

"Any questions?" A voice asked, bringing Haley out of her train of thought.

'Yeah, what's with the sexist uniform?' Haley thought before she looked up at the teacher.

"So when am I going to make my schedule?" She asked.

"Well after your placement test." She said. Haley gave her a confused look before she smiled.

"So, when we taking that?" She asked.

It turns out that she was taking it as soon as they met up with the deputy headmistress. Which didn't take all that long at all actually. Before she knew it she met Deputy Headmistress Black, who was a reasonably tall woman who was a little older than Dean if her looks gave any indication. She had red hair that reminded her of her aunt Lily and she had honey eyes. She heard herself in a respectful way which gave her authority. Which showed when they caught up with her.

"You're late." She said.

"Yes, well ma'am they were…" Professor Sanderson started to say but she was instantly cut off.

"Molly, I don't care if they got here five seconds ago, you are suppose to contact me if things are going behind schedule." She said. Sanderson shut her trap as soon as this was said and Professor Black lead us to the test taking room. She explained to Sam and Dean how the whole test would work. One would place Haley in her normal class rank, one would show where she is with magic, such as magical core level. The last would see where she is with my medical history, and that is a form that Sam, a Dean, and her all will have to fill out. She later told Haley that she would have to take a blood test as well to see if there was anything they didn't know. It was a requirement apparently, because there had been adopted situations where the kid didn't know about something and the new parents wouldn't have know about. So, blood test became a necessity.

"Alright. Let the test begun." Professor Black said.

~HTF~

The test in general weren't as hard as she expected it to be. Apparently the only thing she really had to worry about was how behind she had been in her muggle education. Other than that she got through the placement test with ese. She soon found out she was ahead of the game in her magic, the protronous charm ensured that. This wasn't the only place she was a heard though, she was also ahead in her defenxe, muggle and magical. She was at average in potion, which meant she had to take the class. In her other subjects she was genrealy at average. The teachers were happy about this, though Sanderson wasn't pleased, it seemed.

"She is expected to be in advanced subjects at the least." Proffesor Black said.

"Yea, be that as it may, there is no open spots for the advanced classes. Letters have already been sent out for congratulations." Sanderson said.

"Then let her bump up." Black said sipmpily.

"We haven't done that for centuries." Sanderson said, chuckling nerviously. Haley looked over at them in interest.

"Well, I guess it's time to do it again then." Black said as she pulled out a watch.

"She is new though, other students would assume we are favoriting her. It doesn't help that she is transferring." Sanderson protest. These protest fell on death ears though.

"Molly, don't you have an important meeting?" Proffesor Black asked. Proffessor Sanderson huffed before she popped out with a gust of pink smoke. Black shook her head before she walked back over to us.

"I will be sure to check the class's she assigned you. We might have to make arrangements later though. Be that as it may, some of your cores concern me. There seems to be something off in the blood test. Almost as if some things were blocked. We won't look to much into it unless something happens. If that happens I assure you we do have one of the best health clinics in the country." She told them. Dean didn't like what they were told but he let it go when Haley began to ask a tun of questions about the school. Sam sat there smiling the entire time, he was enjoying his sisters excitement, knowing it was only going to last so long.

"So, that's all. I am afraid the headmaster wasn't able to meet you today, he had important bussnies elsewhere. Here is your suplize list and a map to the shopping center." She said as she handed them some things. This included a key and a card. Haley smiled and took the items before the Proffesor dissipeared and dark smoke filled the air. Haley looked around the dark room for a while before the smoke finally cleared up. Once it did the sibilings walked back to the car and Haley hav the boys the map to the center, which happened to be in walking distance.

"Why don't we just walk?" Haley asked.

"We are shopping." Dean answered as if it answered everything. Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at Haley.

"We will be tired by the time we are done, don't you want to walk a shorter distance than a couple blocks with bags?" Sam askes. Haley sighed and nodded. She was just pumped up and was full of energy.

"Why don't you tell us what's on the list?" Sam asked.

"Um, uniform wise I just need the school tie, a new polo with the school logo, skirts, and leggings." She said. Dean snickered under his breath at the information and Sam rolled his eyes at Dean reaction.

"Anything else?" Sam asked. Haley was about to answer but Dean then parked the car.

"So who's up for a little shopping?" Dean asked.

~HTF~

Haley was right when she thought that the shopping center, as it is called here, was going to be diffrent that Diagon Aleey. It was bigger in some ways, but like Diagon Alwey there is a passage. This one is practically underground. You have to enter a small shop and hand the man at the counter the key. He will then hand it back to you and lead you behind the desk and pull a leaver which opens a passage behind the desk. This will lead you to the center.

The center, as said, is big. There is a tun of shops, some for books for pleasure, some for schools, two diffrent uniform shops, three normal clothing stores, a magic electronic store, there is even a prank shop. It was beautiful, every shop had big headers that practically popped out at you. Some were charmed to show off and move around, others were just bursting with colors. Dean groaned when he saw all the color but Sam didn't seem to mind.

"Does that map of yours say where the nearest bar is?" He asked. Haley nodded and pointed at a small pub across from the prank shop. Dean headed over there instantly, leaving Sam to help Haley. First thing they ended up doing was go to the bank, which wasn't eventful, they just used Haley's card. They then went to get her books, which was again uneventful.

"Is this going to take to long?" Haley asked.

"How about you leave your list with me and go get you're uniform?" Sam asked. Haley nodded and walked over to the clothing shop.

"Hello? Salem?" A voice asked. Haley nodded and she smiled.

"Hey, never seen you around here." The voice said.

"I'm new." Haley whispered.

"Get out of town. Same here, well my first year going to the school anyways. Been helping my aunt for years now." The voice said. All of as sudden a girl popped her head out from the hall way that Halwy somehow didn't notice. The girl had a pixie cut and she had dark brown hair. Her eyes looked like whisky almost and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"What's you're name?" She asked.

"I'm Haley." Haley said. Whiskey eyes smiled and was about to introduce her self when a man called out:

"Ariella! What are you doing in the shop?" Ariella jumped and turned around.

"Got a customer!" She yelled back. All of a sudden a tall man came down the hall and smiled.

"Salem?" He asked. She nodded and he smiled.

"Well come on back, we will find you something." He said. He then led her back and handed her a few uniformed skirts and a few shirts.

"There is a cheap robe shop next door. Tell 'em that Jeff told ya." He said. Haley nodded and Ariella grinned.

"Can I lead her?" She asked.

"We went yesterday, you will see her in a week." He said. She smiled sadly but she waved anways.

"See ya 'round green eyes." She said. Haley rolled her eyes and left the small shop in wonderment, if everyone was like that then she would want to stay.

~HTF~

The rest of shopping wasn't as eventful as she hoped, but it was nice. Apparently Ariellas family was one of the few that were nice. The robe shop people were a bit nice but other than that everyone seemed grouchy about needing to go back and get their school supplies. After half an hour by herself Sam met up with her and they found Dean. Once they left the center they went to get some food.

"So, how was it kid?" Dean asked when thry sat at a table.

"It was okay." Haley mumbled.

"Did you meet anyone?" He asked. Haley looked up and nodded before she looked down.

"What's their name?" He asked.

"Ariella." She said. Dean nodded and Sam sighed.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Sam asked.

"Nothin'." Haley said. Sam decided to leave it and Dean did as well. They ended up talking about some other things and Haley zoned out until her food got there. She was in a little better mood with the food infrount of her.

"So um are you excited about school?" Sam asks. Haley nodded and Sam smiled.

"That's good, um Haley we need to tell you something." Sam said.

* * *

**Okay I get that part of this seemed rushed, like major. I couldn't really describe things if things seemed like they are happening quick though. In Haley's perspective everything is going so fast.**

**Hopefully this was better than the original chapter.**

**Anyways update on poll:**

**4-she should go to Salem half time**

**3-She goes to Salem**

**Well that's it I guess, other than in three days it marks one year sense I posted the first chapter! So happy early one year anniversary for this story!**

**So I might just post something for that reason, we shall see. Well until then, this is so long.**


End file.
